Forbidden Lust
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: So she doubted again and again if she was right or wrong. Her people, yes her people wouldn't accept this. His people would look down upon him. So was this wild tumble in between satin and silk really worth it.
1. Chapter 1

This was wrong… that was her first thought when she woke up in his arms. It had never been about love, more about a longing. A need to be free and he was the only one who could take her there. You know so far away the clouds seemed envious. Her mind suddenly filled with uncertainty of her heinous deed.

He was a demon, a demon lord to be more precise. To each other they had been nothing more than prey. But fate always seems to make the worst enemies the best lovers. And after years of the hunt, the quarry seemed more friend than foe. And this anomalous bond silently sealed in a stolen kiss.

So she doubted again and again if she was right or wrong. Her people, yes her people wouldn't accept this. His people would look down upon him. So was this wild tumble in between satin and silk really worth it?

"Doubt is not a very becoming scent on a princess…" He whispered in her ear more a purr than anything else. Her body shook slightly at his words as she brought her fingers up to trace the outline of his chest.

Doubt, it was more than that. It was the slight suspicion that no matter what she would do she would always end up stuck in this one moment. That somehow after years of running everything she wanted to escape was still at her heels. But surely she wouldn't mind being stuck here with him feeling fulfilled. So her answer was short and full of unanswered questions and lies. "This princess fears nothing and is sure of everything…"

"You are a liar second Princess of the Taijiya…" He said shifting closer to her body. After many years it seemed he knew her extremely well. In fact, he knew her like he knew the back of his palm, so he read her enigma of words like an open book.

Was it a lie? Surely her people wouldn't forgive her for what she has done. Sango would have a fit and Kohaku would probably refuse to speak to her ever again. But in the end, it just didn't seem to matter as much. Their expectations of her, in her life, they were always interfering with what she wanted.

"Do tell of my fibs Lord of the West…" She said as her hair swooped down her scratched and bloody back. She moved her self back over the top of his body and stared into his golden eyes.

But other things danced through her mind. Love, it was never about love. It was a trust type thing she guessed. But in reality they hadn't made love… they had fucked. It was vicious and brutal. There was nothing tender about it. Her thighs and hips held bruises from his grinding against her for hours on end. His back was bloody and raw from her finger nails digging into his flesh. It was like an angry battle in which neither could ever win but the desire to partake burned from within their very souls.

"You lie to your people, you lie to me and you lie to yourself… Has truth ever been a part of your life?" He said as his eyes continued to flash from blood red to gold. His fingers traced the outline of her hips.

"I lie only to protect myself from demons like you and the demons we all house inside of ourselves…" She said as he became hard again and threw her to the other side of the bed. "I wish to be free, but there are things I must do to obtain the ultimate freedom."

"Then tell me Lady Rin… Why don't you kill me and free yourself from the demons? Why do you continue to chase a prey that refuses to be caught?" He said positioning himself at her entrance. "Why do you live for something that will never be in your possession?"

"There is more than one way to catch a prey as there is to live. The chase is often more entertaining than the prey itself… but you Sesshoumaru-sama may be an exception." She said thoughtfully as he kissed her so hard her lips bruised. "Then again," she said panting as they pulled away, "Right never feels as good as wrong."

"And where there is darkness one can also find the light…" he said as he pushed inside of her and got ready to build up speed.

"And what does that make me?" She panted grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Just mine…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah... This could be a one-shot... If I get 10 reviews I'll _think_ about making it into a story... Robob probably remembers this as the Microsoft Sam story because I would copy and paste the story into Microsoft Sam so I could hear it read. Finished it up because I could. Anyway tell me if I should continue or not.

Oh for the slower people, Rin is Sango's sister and the Second Princess of the Slayers. Sesshoumaru is the horny Lord of the West.


	2. Chapter 2

She was content. Content with the fact that her stepmother was royally pissed off. She was completely satisfied with the absolute truth that she had worried her father. This was her separate peace. To her this was a sadistic deal but it seemed fine. She was now confined to her quarters until the next millennium. But this thing they called stress never seemed to find her when she was here. So as she stared at her stepmother, watching her ranting and raving, she was simply content.

Never had she found any type of peace in the dull abode she was supposed to call home; at least not since the arrival of Sakura, her father's concubine and then later his lady. The woman had tried to act as a mother to children who were grown and did not require or desire her services. She was a loose woman and Rin knew that she would spread her legs faster than wing-ling changed shape.

But did this shared bond place them together the young girl mused. Did her silent obsession with the Lord of the West and her eagerness to please him really lower her to the status of common whore? No, for she was with one man, not everything with two legs and a member. No, she and Sakura were not kindred souls. And they never would be.

Sakura waltzed into Rin's room, her scented perfume dragging slowly through the air. She frowned as she discovered the young princess spread across her window sill. "To what do I owe this grand pleasure, your presence has always been part of a unique design…" Rin said sarcasm eating venomously through words. She tucked a rebellious piece of hair behind her ear and continued to stare out of the window.

Sakura marched angrily over to Rin and back handed her across the face. "You are rouge. A dishonorable harlot, tell me where you trekked for the last two nights. It eats away at your father's mind; I fear it is you that will be the death of him." Sakura stated dramatically as the young girl gazed at her through emotionless eyes.

"I'll allow that only once. If you dare to graze my skin again you will not escape un-maimed. And what I do in my spare moments is neither any concern of yours or my fathers." Rin replied before focusing her attention on a field of wildflowers outside of her window. "And a harlot I am not, but you my lady may see more years if you remember from whence you came."

"Hold your tongue you vile cur!" Sakura exclaimed, rage starting to steam from her pores.

"And the pot said to the kettle, 'My, you are so black…'" Another loud pop resounded through the room but before the sound could echo off of the walls, a knife was pressed firmly against Sakura's neck.

"Be well advised that your father shall know about…" Sakura started before Rin nicked the skin under her chin with the sharp blade.

"Remember this always…" Rin started with a deadly calm voice. "The only one I submit to in these walls is my sister. Neither you nor my father have any control over me. And you may think you have cornered me within these wooden obstructions. But find no peace in these delusions for I am the wind. And I shall never belong to you."

"Your father deserves more respect than…"

"My _father_ held my mother down and raped her. Then he attempted to cover his tracks by slaying her but Sango's mother would not have it. But in the end what did it matter? She died during child birth." Rin pulled the knife away from Sakura's neck and backed away. "Leave…"

"You silly girl, you behave as a dog would… you are nothing more than a bitch." Sakura seethed as she backed towards the door cautiously.

To this Rin let out a dark chuckle. "Your phrasing is quite amusing my lady. But your words are not filled with as much criticism as you would expect. I fear you must be ill to shower me with such praise, to allow yourself to utter that I am a bitch."

"Your lack of intelligence ceases to amaze me. Such a sardonic child you are. Your sadistic nature will be the end of you; I swear it." Sakura stated angrily confused by Rin's words.

"Upon a grave swear it; I fear it will do you nor I any good. I know where my end lies and it is not by any mortal hand that I shall fall. But you are unsure of your future and your lifeline grows shorter as you stay in my presence. Be gone from me wench." Rin said sharply as a small blade grazed the side of Sakura's cheek. The woman made a loud pig like squeal before turning on her heels and fleeing from the room.

Rin made her way to a small wardrobe in the corner of her room. Her hands captured some riding clothes and boots. She would go to him again tonight. Her options for getting to him however had become limited to horse. She could not steal her small dragon from the stables without drawing attention to herself. And she was not supposed to be exiting the grounds, but she had done it before under worse circumstances.

She dressed quickly and braided her thick locks behind her. With a soft click, she locked her room door and waited patiently for the sun to set. When twilight engulfed the sky and revealed a sleepy dark blue haze, Rin leap from her window and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

He waits.

He had smelt her arrival upon the wind. Her movement seemed much more sluggish that usual, so he decided that she must not be on dragon. His eyes darkened mischievously as he leapt from his window and made his way to the unoccupied Southern halls of his palace. Broken away from the rest of the large estate and almost completely ignored by the servants, the Southern halls were where he always found her. Her scent naturally blended in with the flowers that surrounded this portion of his home. And now his scent was buried within her skin, allowing her to be practically invisible scent wise.

He watches.

The shadows hide his form from the girl who was now his mistress. She carefully leads a horse onto his lands and ties it up to a tree near a fountain. Her midnight tresses are pulled back from her face. Her luscious curves remain hidden under baggy clothing. His eyes trace the delicate heart shaped face of the creature before him. They then become captured by a soft neck that disappears under a small coat. She doesn't ever look for him. He supposes that she understands that he will come if he feels like it. And she doesn't seem to mind.

He yearns.

He licks his lips as the vixen sits upon the edge of the fountain. Her fingers lightly run through her hair. And she quickly undoes the braid that had tamed her wild locks for such a short period of time. Dark waves ripple over perfectly tanned shoulders. His eyes rest upon the curve of her neck again. He contemplates sinking his fangs deep into her flesh. A possessive wave washes over his body and he attempts to shake it off. He has had her he reasons. All of her and yet her neck was bare. For as long as he had known her it never carried jewelry and of course it never had a mark. Her neck was virgin to him and it made him want it to have a full claim.

He contemplates.

His desires beyond the factor of his lust were sickening. He had been somewhat weakened and allowed himself to take her only two night prior to the day. He knew tonight it would happen again. He was no fool and he had never denied himself of anything he truly desired. But this crude act with his Jezebel was not what caused knots to appear in his stomach. No, fucking her, for a lack of a better term, left no strain on his conscious. It was only when his mind ran wild with the possibility. The odd chance that he could mark her and take her as his forever. Make her part ruler of his lands. Have her carry his heir. It was then that his heart would race and the edge of his eyes would grow red with fury.

He reasons.

As long as she is his alone he would allow it. He would never share her. And he would not give her anything beyond the physical pleasures he felt she deserved. This way his silly delusions of marking her would fade. This had been decided in her two day absence. When the time came for her to become another's he would let her go. And if he found that he could not allow her to warm some one else's bed he would kill her. She knew the risks and she had accepted them by allowing herself to be deflowered by him. He had known her almost all of her life and could not deny the silent agreements they often made. A small bond created on a trust that neither understood anymore.

He hardens.

A cool breeze wraps itself around her body. A small shiver goes down her back and her nipples become hard. The soft material the coat is made of does nothing to hide this reaction from his eyes. She yawns softly and arches her back in a stretch. His eyes flash red as he remembers just how much her back can arch. He is tired of watching. Again he has never been one to deny himself any of his desires.

He whispers.

He is behind her within an instant. His lips upon her neck his arms encircled around her waist. "Why is it that you have found your way back here? You know of the consequences of your actions." His hand easily glides in between the folds of her clothing. Within a few seconds he has a finger rolling over a bud hidden deep in between her legs. She almost automatically bucks at his finger. But he holds her tighter and finds great pleasure as her body shivers against his.

He listens.

Her eyes had widened quite significantly when she had felt his lips upon her skin. Her core automatically heated up and her heart began to pound. Her breathing became slight labored and her lips parted slightly. "I…" She started softly. "I wanted it…" Had he been human he might have asked her to repeat her words. But he had heard them and his ego inflated. He had known she would return for this select purpose. But for her to admit it to him caused blood to rush to his loins. He pushed her none to softly to the ground and took her in the grass.

He remembers.

Once she had been a child obsessed with the thought of hanging his hide on her wall. She had something to prove to herself then. Every two days she would make her way into his lands and wait for him to come to the Southern halls. She really would try to kill him. But it amused him to see her try so he did not, in turn, slaughter her for her insolence, though he could have. And now that he thinks on the subject maybe he should have. She had been six when she had started the routine, no more than a walking, talking babe. And one day he looked up and there was a child. She refused to acknowledge the fact that she had begun to mimic his fighting style after years of trying to destroy him. And in turn he refused to acknowledge her growth as a fighter.

He recalls.

Another day he looked up and there was a young woman. She had gotten to the point that he knew she was sparring with him. The fiery rage that had once lodged itself in overly large chocolate pools had simmered as the face maturated and the eyes became smaller. Her hatred of him had been overcome by a tolerance of his presence. She no longer truly wished for his blood but to stop coming would just be odd. And there came a day when she was later than normal for what he had started to call simply 'The Routine'. Upon this day she did not unsheathe her sword but instead sat at his feet in the garden and chatted with him lightly. And this became the new thing with sparring every now and then.

He knows.

His beast had been yearning for her and her intoxicating scent for a while. And then a week ago he had pinned her to a wall and ravaged her lips and body. She did not refuse him but she did not return until two nights ago. It was then that he had taken her innocence inside of his chambers. He thought that her body would fill him and satisfy his hunger. But when she left again he found himself wanting. And he knew that he could not deny her if she asked. He would desire her no matter how much he had. He would want her no matter how much he was filled. And this knowledge made him feel weakened.

He feels.

She sleeps against his chest. Her thighs once again bruised; her hair far too wild for her station. And it is at that moment he knows one day he will kill her. He cannot give her away to another. His possessive nature would not allow it. And he cannot have her for himself for too long. She would weaken him and he could not be weak. Yes, he will kill her one day. But for now he will allow this. Only for now…


	4. Chapter 4

The dark curtain ripples slightly, lifting up slowly, to reveal the light in her eyes; a light that is foreign for it has been gone for so long, a light that disappears as she breaks through the surface of the warm water.

She knows she is being watched before she pulls the heavy locks away from her now darkened eyes. The slight movement to the left of her confirms her suspicions. The darkened silhouette stands still near a column, simply observing. Her lips part as a silent wish almost escapes her lips. "Sess…" She doesn't finish it though, her mind finally begins to work and she knows it is not him. The shadow is too short. And it did not acknowledge the breathy plea that escaped her mouth.

She flocked to him for attention, not the other way around. For almost two months she had been traveling to his lands to indulge in an unearthly sin. One that was so delicious it made her blood boil. The bruises were never given a chance to heal. The scratches became scars upon scars. And she was so weak. So terribly weak she had become. And she could do nothing but want more.

Her addiction and her lust were beginning to seep into the inner most portions of her mind. She craves him as a rabid animal craves blood. She had begun to dream of those slender fingers when they were no where to be found. And now every night she would flee the so called sanctuary of her own castle's walls to seek him out. Just to have a small taste before dawn.

And it was all delicious. His skin, his smell, his seed, all together created the strongest aphrodisiac she had ever crossed paths with. And the brutality of it all created a high with in it self. She knew her persona would not allow her to ever stop fighting. And when she was pushed in between his body and the silken futon she had grown to love, it was the greatest battle she could ever participate in.

He was always the winner though. She could not deny it. He would always have his way eventually. But his ways were enough to make her feel like a victor, so she didn't complain. Could not complain, for fear that the battle would cease and she would be without an occupation.

Once she had come to him tired from the events of the day. And she knew she should have rested but the longing for his body wouldn't have it. She had wanted him to take her to the silken futon in his chambers. He had other plans. Before she was able to properly dismount her steed, he had her back against a tree and her yukata torn upon the forest floor. She had almost passed out from his stamina during that session but could not because of the wondrous sensations that were traveling rapidly through her body.

She stopped her silent musings as her vision cleared and the mysterious silhouette began to gradually gain more shape. The shadow moved into the light and became an overly familiar figure.

"My dearest Sango, to what do I owe this utterly arbitrary visit?" Rin said softly. Her eyes held no hatred, her voice held no sarcasm. Her older half sister Sango was her reason for living. She held her in the highest regard, maybe even higher than him.

The older girl frowned, her arms folding across her chest. Her chocolate locks held together at the top of her head by a small piece of twine blew softly in a chilled breeze from the north. "Rin…" The girl started.

"I had a passing thought, I believe, whilst you stood among the darkness. Maybe it is Sakura coming to spill my life's blood while I wash unarmed and unattended." The younger girl's eyebrow rose slightly as a mischievous glint flashed behind her dark irises. "Though now in retrospect, I believe she would poison me first. She is a bloody coward after all."

"Rin, I know." The older spoke quietly catching the eyes of her sibling.

"Of the cowardice that consumes your dearest stepmother's heart?" The younger spoke, her eyes rolling, a frown setting upon her plump lips.

"No, I mean yes I am aware of that. But I am also aware of your flights into the night when the castle is still."

Rin's eyes narrowed slightly before she climbed out of the hot springs. Her fingers grasped at a short yukata that she quickly wrapped around her body. Her back was to her sister as she tied the obi tight. "And what exactly is the extent of this knowledge you believe yourself to carry. It seems that if you have come to me it is concerning my wellbeing, yes?"

"I know that you leave the village every night and return before dawn. I do not know where you trek. I do not know what you participate in, though I fear that it might be sinful." The older girl declared stalking to her sister and turning her body to face her.

"Would you think any less of me if it was?" Rin replied, a haughty attitude threatening to over take her.

"Father is also aware. Sakura informed him three nights ago. He has guards watching your windows and doors at night." Sango said ignoring her sister's question.

"How warped would their minds have to be to come anywhere near the conclusion to think that they can stop me?" Rin declared a certain defiance in her tone that made Sango wish to grin.

The side of Sango's lips did indeed twitch upward for a split second. But she forced them into a thin frown before any real damage could be done. "Arrogance my dear sister…"

"Is the downfall of all empires… Nothing is invincible it just has yet to be beaten. Foes are always searching for a way to become stronger, faster, better. Invincibility is a false security blanket used by those who do not truly understand the limits of power." Rin recited softly. "Your mother used to say it to me before she'd tuck me in." The girl replied to a raised eyebrow.

"Then you should be cautious…" Sango started but was quickly interrupted by Rin.

"So you are not here to stop me?" The younger girl inquired, her love for her sister swelling some in that one moment.

"Could I if I wished to?" The older asked a playful sarcasm seeping into her voice.

"I…"

"The cuts and scars upon you back, from where did you receive them?"

"What scars do you speak of?" Rin blurted out quickly, more out of shock than her secret might be revealed than anything else.

"I saw your bare back when you arose from the waters…" Sango said softly. "But if it is none of my concern…"

"Sango nee-chan… It is not that it is not any of your concern. It is that it would be a waste for you to spend time musing on the subject." Rin said cautiously. She did not want her sister to stop inquiring about her well being; however, this subject she wished for her beloved nee-chan to put behind her. If the time ever came for her to tell Sango about her relationship with the infamous Lord of the West, she would. But not before the necessity arose.

"I understand… But you will come to me first within the walls, right?" Sango asked.

"Of course, who else would listen or care?" Rin replied and then added as an after thought. "And thank you for the warning. I will have to use more caution when leaving the grounds."

"That is all I really desired from you today. I do not wish to see father blow anymore things out of proportion. For that matter half of the time, I wish not to see him at all. But when there are problems that surround you he often comes to me. And I am unsure as to why for I loathe him." Sango spat, rage growing behind her eyes.

"Then I shall see to it that I am not missed on my nightly outings…" Rin said. "Sango, I never really got the chance to ask you. Have you seen him since father…"

"No, I haven't. And it is probably better that way. I don't know if I could stand it." And with that and a curt nod Sango left Rin to her own musings in the hot springs.

Rin frowned as she stared at the place her older sister had been only seconds before. She sighed and rung out her ebony locks. She couldn't spend too much time worrying over her sister. She had been taking care of herself long before Rin came into the picture. Sango was always able to handle herself. This would be no different.

Rin quickly gathered her bathing supplies and headed toward her room. Tonight she would go to him again. It was natural and in her blood, an addiction that would eventually devour her soul. But she didn't care, she desired it. And she would have that which she desired.


	5. Chapter 5

The sky had darkened over the southern hills almost an hour prior to the meeting. Six men stood near the tapestry covered far wall as they examined a young woman in the middle of the room. A look of slight annoyance flickered lightly in the golden irises of the youngest of the group. But before anyone could note that it was there it was gone and replaced by a blank expression.

"Not necessary." The taiyoukai responded before turning his back to the council of elder youkai. His face was emotionless but his aura was raging silently. He resisted the urge to crack his knuckles and made preparations to take his leave.

"And do tell what is at fault with Lady Shojo? She is of a respectable lineage and will bring unto you strong full blooded heirs…" A blue and silver haired demon called after the Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and looked the woman, Lady Shojo, up and down. "You do not cover it well." Sesshoumaru said softly to the lady. A chill racked her petite frame and she stood rigid before capturing his eyes. Gold bore into pale silver, and she knew she had been caught. He was reading her, analyzing her every move and waiting for her response.

"I know not of what you speak of my lord." She responded quietly, her voice not faltering as the lie slipped pass her lips.

"Hn." Was his short reply as he turned his back to the court again. He added quickly a slight sting to his words. "This Sesshoumaru does not wish for _used_ commodities. Such things start unnecessary wars." And with that he took his leave, behind him the council stood stunned again by the blunt disregard that the Lord of the West so easy carried.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The blue and silver haired youkai exclaimed before following the path of the young taiyoukai. "You must consider it. The only pure ladies around now are too young to be mated. It will be near impossible to find one who has not rutted with someone, especially some one of good lineage and social standing." The man pleaded.

"Then discontinue your search." Sesshoumaru replied, his temple beginning to throb from the nuisance that the man was creating. He wished for nothing more that to quickly reenter his own lands. The only reason he had come to the meeting was to avoid a war he did not wish to participate in. He was busy with his own battles at the moment. And he was wishing for nothing more than to find the object of his attention, _whom only smelt of him_, and rut until her eyes rolled to the back of her head and stared at her brain.

"Sesshoumaru-sama we are only trying to ensure that you have an heir, one that can rule your lands when you are gone." The man said exasperation evident in his voice.

"This Sesshoumaru is going nowhere. An heir is not necessary." Sesshoumaru responded, the aching in his temple becoming more persistent. A fleeting thought passed through his mind in the form of murdering the bastard at his heels. The elder continued to chatter on about things he cared not for. And the elder's idiotic ramblings were giving Sesshoumaru a strong migraine.

Perhaps Rin could massage his temples for him. She had done it once before when he had beckoned her to the hot springs at the beginning of their now five month long affair. That night she had massaged and relaxed every muscle in his body. She then caused them to become slightly tensed again with her light caresses and playful teasing. Yes, the hot springs seemed like a wondrous idea.

The taiyoukai stopped abruptly causing the older youkai behind him to come to a screeching halt. "This Sesshoumaru has other matters to attend to this evening." Sesshoumaru said before engulfing himself in a ball of youki and taking to the skies leaving the elder fuming and on the verge of declaring war.

It took him all of five minutes to cross back into his lands. He landed softly in the garden to find Rin draped across a bench snoozing. Her midnight tresses were curled and ornamented so the moonbeams playfully bounced off of them. And she was, for once, dressed in a formal blue kimono. A pair of painful looking, white sandals were discarded on the ground. She created an ethereal image, so much so that Sesshoumaru blinked to make sure he was seeing correctly.

He glided over to the young girl and traced the outline of her face with his finger. He caught himself again staring at her bare neck. The desire to sink his teeth into the virgin flesh became so great that he took a quick step away from the fallen angel. She was human. The sins they committed could never be more than they were. Such was against nature. Their union would fight against the flow of time and the natural order of things.

She stirred slightly and looked at him through half lidded eyes. She then closed her eyes again and whispered softly, "I thought you had grown tired of me my lord." She stretched slightly and looked up at him.

"Hn…" was his response as he offered her his hand. He pulled her off of the bench and she stood quietly before him. The kimono dragged the ground as she moved towards the sandals and picked them up. She carefully placed them on the bench and looked to Sesshoumaru.

His eyes looked questioningly at her choice of dress. An elegant eyebrow rose slightly as if waiting for an answer to the unspoken question. "There was a ball… that I was cordially forced to attend." She said softly cringing at the events of a few hours prior to their meeting. His eyes bore into her immediately. Her scent had spiked drastically. She was withholding details from him, and he would never allow such.

"Lie not to me Lady Rin…" He growled. His fangs flashed and his eyes darkened ever so slightly. She attempted to look away but he quickly pushed her chin up so he could meet her eyes.

"Is it a lie when it is not the complete truth Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin countered quietly, her chocolate irises not backing down from his fiery golden ones. His hand had swallowed her wrist within a second's time and he pulled her possessively into his chest. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he bent down within an inch of her face.

"When it escapes the lips that I have claimed as mine and mine alone it is a vicious lie." His eyes narrowed as he captured her lips. After becoming quite breathless Rin pulled away from the demon lord. Her eyes held a plethora of emotions that Sesshoumaru could not even being to truly understand.

"Do not speak of me as if I am more than just your plaything, a nighttime toy for you to enjoy." She whispered harshly, a slight edge to her normally calm voice. She had been around him for a long while but she still was not completely void of emotions. She was, after all, still human.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed violently as he backed her into a tree. "If you feel that I am using you as a toy then maybe I should break you." He said forcefully. Rin did not respond afraid of what his words would reveal as she examined them in retrospect. "If I had thought you a harlot I would not hesitate to call you by that name Rin."

She shivered slightly at the way her name rolled off of his tongue. He had never said just her name. It had always been formal between them. Even when she was nothing more than a walking and talking babe, he was the hated Sesshoumaru-sama. She feared this connection with him might become too powerful. But she doubted that she could do anything to place it in check.

"So I ask you, and I will not repeat myself, what happened at this event that you wish to withhold from me? And why is it that it bothers you so that your body reacts as if the partial truth is a lie?"

Rin knew at that moment there was a fair chance she would not see the sun rise. Her heart told her that this relationship weighted more on her life than she would like to give it credit. "My father wishes me to be engaged…" Her voice was soft and airy. "The man he chose… makes my heart feel as though it will never be at ease again."

"You wish to mate this ningen?" Sesshoumaru asked sharply. His eyes narrowed as a blood red began to find its way to the edge of gold.

"No. He looks beyond you as though he is watching your death and enjoying it." Rin whispered startled only a little by Sesshoumaru's words and reaction. "His smile is frostbitten and his eyes… his eyes are frightening." A small wave of fear rolled off her body.

Sesshoumaru caught it and growled angrily. "He frightens you?"

"This Rin fears nothing."

Sesshoumaru stood up tall and circled the girl slowly. His eyes narrowed, glowing darkly against the contrasting bleak sky. "So…" Sesshoumaru called out softly, his stance completely at contrast with his tone. "You are fearless Rin."

"Yes…" Rin said as she looked straight ahead. Sesshoumaru paced around her thrice more before stopping in front of her.

"Then you do not fear me do you Lady Rin?"

Rin's brow burrowed at the question. Of course she didn't fear him. She was prepared for him to take her life when the time came. She knew he'd be damned if he ever did share her body with another. How could she fear someone she accepted was to bring her death? "You've never given me an overly sensible reason to fear you my lord." Rin responded honestly.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru pushed Rin back against the tree. His lips were upon her skin. His fingers were twisted amongst the fabric of her kimono. "Do you fear my kisses my lady?" He muttered huskily into her ear.

"No…" Rin whimpered.

"Maybe it is my touch that you fear Lady Rin…" Sesshoumaru whispered before pulling her obi from around her waist and dropping it to the ground.

"No…" The girl moaned as Sesshoumaru pushed him self inside of her.

"What of my fangs Rin? Surely you are fearful of them…" Sesshoumaru said roughly as he thrust into her.

"Never fearful merely cautious…" Rin gasped out, her arms planted firmly around his neck, her legs attached to his torso.

As soon as the phrase flew out of her mouth Sesshoumaru caught her eyes. "Would you be fearless still if I sunk them into the nape of your neck?"

"It would be a flaw Sesshoumaru-sama… It would prove I am human." Rin whispered, her warm breath washing over his cheeks.

"An error on whose part… If it is mine then would it make me human?" Sesshoumaru asked before trailing soft kisses down her neck.

"No but it would drag you into humanity… You are perfection personified, humanity would not suit you." Rin moaned before digging her nails into Sesshoumaru's back.

"I am the rebel of perfection and I shall do as I please." Sesshoumaru whispered hotly in her ear. Suddenly his lips were upon her neck, his fangs were pressing against her skin.

Rin's back stiffened as her heart hammered against her chest. "Sessh…"

His lips traveled back up to her ear and he spoke softly. "You continue to tell me un-truths Second Princess of the Taijiya. You fear a true connection with me, yet yearn for it all in the same breath. You are frightened that one day I may return your fate back to your hands. That I may not end this. That your hand will be forced in the matter. And that even when it is you'll still return for more."

"You are cocky First Son of the West." Rin said looking away from him. "To even fathom that you understand me…"

"I know you all too well Lady Rin. And I shall not kill you and bring you peace. Because you are fearless… And what is death to those lacking fears?" Sesshoumaru responded before wiping away a stray tear that escaped Rin's eye.

"Well then, let us see how long your possessive nature can be held at bay for I know you well Lord Sesshoumaru. And you have never been one to share." Rin said angrily before Sesshoumaru began to thrust into her again.

"And who is to say that I will not mark you before even beginning to toy with the idea of murdering you." Sesshoumaru grunted out, a carefully controlled rage rearing its ugly head.

"Your pride." Rin whispered before Sesshoumaru found release within her.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself out of her and grabbed her in a rough kiss. He pulled away slowly before flashing a pearly fang at her. "We shall see Rin, we shall see…"


	6. Chapter 6

Rin paced across her room again, her heart racing. The pads of her feet lightly tapped against the floor. '_Was he completely serious_?' Rin asked herself before turning around to pace back from wench she came. Would he really consider binding himself to her before stealing away the life within her veins? "Utterly preposterous…" The girl said out loud to no one in particular.

Sesshoumaru was a cold hearted killer. There was no room for weakness within his domain. Her mortality was a weakness. But recently he had become some what… "Soft?" The princess questioned herself out loud. "No, never…" She said again to the walls.

Her fingers trailed through the mass of dark locks atop her head. She pivoted to her left quickly and stared into a mirror. Her bottom lip automatically made its way into her mouth and she began to chew on it shamelessly. Her eyes fell onto a simple comb that was tucked safely within her hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually the couple made it to the futon that Rin so adored. He had ripped strength away from her with his outstanding and always prolonged performance. All she could do was snuggle into the futon and drown herself in his scent. She laid like this for a while her hair hiding her face from his view. But she could not sleep. Even with her eyes closed she could feel his golden orbs observing and watching. He shifted suddenly and Rin automatically lifted her head up half an inch. But the dark curtain that her hair provided hid him from her eyes. So she closed them back and decided against protesting against the movement of her warmth.

After a few moments of moving he returned to her side this time closer. Rin almost flinched at the unannounced contact that then ensued. Sesshoumaru quickly ran a clawed hand through her hair and pushed it out of her face. But much to Rin's surprise she felt a foreign object in her hair as his fingers left her tresses to trace the outline of her face.

She had earlier that night pulled out all the horrid combs and pins that had adorned her luscious locks. They were painfully dreadful objects that were either heavy or prodding and all blemished the delicate skin of her scalp. But whatever Sesshoumaru had left within her hair was extremely light, almost to the point that she did not notice it. And not sharp at all.

"What is it?" Rin asked opening only one eye to behold the glowing golden eyes of her lover. They had not spoken true words to each other since the little ordeal against the tree.

"It is a comb." He said plainly before pulling her naked body closer to his.

"Whose is it?" Rin questioned; the thought of Sesshoumaru's silver locks pulled away from his face by a comb causing the side of her lips to twitch upwards.

"Yours now…" He responded quickly growing tired of her questions.

Rin felt his aggravation with her inquiries but she decided that one more could do no more harm. "Before it became mine…'

"It was my mothers."

Rin's heart skipped a beat. Sesshoumaru was presenting her with a gift. Not only that but it was something of his mother's who she knew to be in her grave. Her fingers slowly crept towards the comb all intent on pulling it out and examining it. Suddenly Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her into his chest possessively. He leaned his head in and whispered huskily into her ear. "Promise me you will never take it off…"

She was caught so off guard that the words tumbled out of her mouth with out her ever having the chance to look them over. "I promise."

She could practically feel the dark grin that was spreading across his face. But the room was so dark that she couldn't see the rare phenomenon. She suddenly felt as though she had just promised him something more than keeping a comb in her hair. But she had no time to muse over this, he was hard again. Within seconds he had her flipped on all fours and screaming into the pillows on his bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's cheeks flushed at the memory. Her fingers lightly traced the small token lodged firmly in her hair. A small lunar flower carved out of silver sat upon an amethyst and gold comb. Her eyes trailed down the image to where her normally abused looking skin was.

The bruises… "They have healed." The scratches… "They have vanished back into my skin. The scars have all but faded… But he cannot become weak." Rin proclaimed a fire burning behind her dark irises.

She could not be his weakness. The mere thought caused her stomach to twist itself up into knots. But even more so than that… she could not under any circumstances become more than his midnight lover. "Never his lady…" She stated her voice not as strong as this declaration rolled off of her tongue.

She shook her head fiercely before beginning to pace the floor again. She supposed she possessed undeclared fears when it came to him. He had been right when he spoke of her fear to be handed back her life. She did not wish to live long enough to know what life would be like in another man's arms. And it had never entered her mind until the previous night that the great Lord of the West might simply tire of her and leave her to her own devices. To the mortality of her kind, to warm some unworthy man's bed.

She shivered slightly at the thought. She figured that this feeling that had just crept into her. This odd sense that if her plans of death at his hands weren't followed through there was really no point to her life, this she assumed was fear. So she assumed that this idea hid another fear. She was frightened of the idea of being separated from him in life rather than in death, yet she also feared any connection with him beyond the sexual one that seemed to be getting out of control. So these unwanted thoughts that caused her to become slightly ill must be caused by the rumored emotion fear. "Horrid emotion… people should never be exposed to the damned thing." The girl muttered before a brisk knock was heard at her door.

Rin immediately put her not completely silent musings to the side and pulled open the door to her room. "What is it that they wish of me now?"

"My lady, your father wishes for an audience with you inside of the library." A young maid said softly to Rin.

"I suppose this meeting would be right now."

"Yes my lady…"

Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes and massage the bridge of her nose all in one instant. She bowed politely at the young maid and headed towards the library. The small sandals upon her feet clicked lightly against the matted floors. The rhythmic pace in which she walked proved to all that she was in no rush to have any type of audience with her father. The long sleeves of the blue and white yukata billowed behind her effortlessly in a light breeze.

Her lithe hand pushed the door open and revealed a sight that she rather wished she could avoid seeing. Her father sat in front of a cold fire place. To his left sat the grand duchess of all harlots Sakura, to his right sat the man with the frostbitten smile and the eyes of a murderer, whose name she couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Rin, you are becoming quite too old to be escaping from balls, especially those held in your honor…" Her father said coldly.

Rin kept her face completely blank apart from a raised eyebrow. "I never knew that my whereabouts where important to you my lord. Next time I shall slip a note to the guards that are constantly following me around as to my plans for the evening. That way they can find me, being as they are absolutely horrible trackers otherwise…"

"You have a smart tongue Rin-_chan_. But it is best that it is held in front of our guest." Sakura said with a laugh that would only be whimsical in the deepest pit of Hades. And then it would probably be confused with a light agonizing scream.

"Hn…" Rin grunted softly. The reply that was always on her lover's lips to any question he did not desire to answer or any statement he did not wish to comment upon.

"Last night we intended for you to get to know Onigumo-sama after all he is soon to be your husband." Rin's father said.

Rin once again resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead spit out another classic Sesshoumaru response. "Not necessary." In the back of her mind she made a mental note to attempt to tune him out more often. But his responses were so quick and seething that she didn't know how she would accomplish such a task. Not to mention, her response caused fury to burn behind Sakura's eyes.

"What utter nonsense child! How is it not necessary for you to become acquainted with your bridegroom?" Sakura fumed all the while attempting to keep her lady like stature.

"I believe I know enough about him to warm his bed and carry his seed; that is all a wife is expected to do in this world anyway…" Rin replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Her father was speechless but Sakura was never at a loss for words.

"Rin your language is unruly to the point that it is almost tyrannical. And how can you claim to know anything about him when you merely exchanged names before you fled the building?" Sakura exclaimed haughtily. "You probably didn't even remember his name when you entered this room."

"Names are not important when all I am expected to do is procreate and raise children…" Rin said calmly and decided to quickly continue before Sakura could interrupt. She really had other matters for her mind to attend to. And she preferred not to waste her brain cells on such foolishness. "Onigumo-sama may I please have your hands?" Rin asked the man who had sat quietly throughout the whole debate. Rin bit her tongue and forced herself to look into his eyes.

"I don't see why not." The young man said taking his hands from within his sleeves and pushing them in Rin's general direction.

She quickly slipped a stray piece of hair behind her ear and grabbed his wrists. "You are right handed… Your weapon of choice is either a sickle or a short sword, though you have trained with a staff." Rin continued to stare at his palms and wrist. She suddenly pushed up his sleeve and looked at his arm. "You've been trained in the art of bow and arrow but you do not fancy it. You know how to read and write; an artist but only in your spare time. You are of noble descent though you have fought in your share of wars. You were a sickly child but grew out of it and you are slightly deaf in your left ear. And an old injury causes you pain in your right leg."

"And where did you come up with such bogus…" Sakura started with an airy crackle.

"Actually… there is truth in every word she has spoken…" Onigumo said softly as Rin pulled her hands away from his. "But please I barely spoke a dozen words to you last evening… How did you ever come to such conclusions?"

Rin sighed and stood up. She was going to leave this room after her explanation. Even if it meant killing the occupants just to escape. "Your right hand is more developed than the left. Calluses in set places tell the type of weapons you wield the most often. Light calluses on the edges of the palm point to light staff usage. Harder calluses in the center of the palm point to shorter hilted weapon usage which is more frequent."

Rin paused for a second to look over her awed audience. It was simply a matter of deduction to her, nothing more. She took a deep breath and continued. "Your bow fingers are strong but the arm muscles are the same size. If you constantly used the bow and arrow then one arm would be slightly larger. The side of your finger is calloused which indicates writing which indicates reading. Your finger tips are stained with ink under the nails, drawing. Your finger nails are manicured but your cuticles are damaged beyond repair, noble warrior."

"When Sakura was screeching last night you tilted your head to the right in order to hear her. This must have been cased by a childhood sickness because doctors do not conduct surgery behind the ears of adults and you have a small scar. I noticed this last night along with the slight limp you possessed… Are there any questions?" Rin asked before letting out a soft sigh. "Good then I shall take my leave…"

"Wait Rin, I was just going to take Onigumo-sama to the east wing; that is where he will be staying until wedding arrangements can be made. Please escort him back to his quarters." Her father said sternly.

Rin bit her tongue again. She decided she must choose her battles and this one was not worth her effort. "Right this way…" The two exited the library quickly and Onigumo swiftly fell into step behind Rin.

"You are not on good terms with your step mother…" He said lightly.

"Hn…" Rin grunted as they turned down a winding corridor.

"Where did you flee to last night?" He asked as the pair turned yet another corner.

"My room." Rin said sharply.

Suddenly Onigumo had a tight hold of her upper arm. "Do not lie to me princess, I checked every room in this building and within a half a mile radius and you were no where to be found. So I'll ask you again, where exactly did you flee?"

"It is none of your business sir and if you do not remove your hand from me I fear that this situation will turn into something hideous…" Rin countered darkly.

"It already has…" Before Rin had time to completely react, Onigumo's lips crushed against her own. But as soon as the contact started a blade was found at his throat.

"I have spilt the blood of many for far less… Let me go or yours shall litter the floor." Rin ground out as Onigumo let go of her arm and put his hands up in a surrendering type position. Rin slipped her blade back into its compartment on her thigh and continued forward with out a second glance directed at the man.

He followed behind her in silence for a while. But to Rin's disappointment it did not last. "I am not the first to claim those lips am I princess?" Rin did not react instead she continued forward wondering why in the hell it was taking so long to get to the east wing. But some unknown god smiled upon her for a second as Onigumo's room came into view.

"This is your room." Rin said plainly wishing to disappear from the man's presence.

"He's claimed your lips and your body, but rest assured they shall belong solely to me after our wedding night…" Onigumo whispered so softly that only Rin could hear it. "By the way, lovely comb…"


	7. Chapter 7

The naked nymph turned over again, her dark mane slowly shadowing her motion. Her limbs felt heavy and sluggish. They pleaded for rest, a moment to be rejuvenated. But it wasn't to be. Her racing mind refused to be put to rest. And for reasons she could not fully comprehend, she could not sleep, would not sleep. Not when that bastard was roaming the halls of her home. Not when he _might_ possess information that could cause her already unstable world to cave in upon itself.

'_Might'_, that was the key to her insomnia. His cryptic wording and sly looks could not be confirmed. In fact, nothing could be truly confirmed when it came to the shell of a man. Onigumo had been gracing the Taijiya village for a full two weeks. And in that time Rin had learned more about him than his eyes and hands would ever give way to. He was cold and heartless. He knew when to be silent, how to gather information and when to release it to cause the most destruction.

He knew how to corner her. It was a skill that few possessed. In fact the only two that came to mind were Sango and Sesshoumaru. She of course knew how to escape from him. But it was unnerving at how he seemed so lax when he searched for her. And it aggravated her to no end when he invaded her personal space. She had given him a bloody nose not two nights past for daring to wrap an arm around her waist.

Rin opened her eyes but there was barely any light for them to capture. The moon was a waxing crescent and the sky was masked behind opaque clouds. She sat up quickly, hugging the silken sheets to her chest. Her mind was still racing. But now it was searching for any information that might shed light on how much Onigumo knew.

His comment about her comb caused her heart to race and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand tall. She supposed that he could have just been making a comment. But his tone and body language told her otherwise. He was a walking contradiction. Every word seemed to hold deeper meaning. Every smile hid a cruel remark. Every glance caused her blood to turn to ice.

"If you are brimming with energy I will deplete the source…" Sesshoumaru said gruffly, his deep voice penetrating the darkness and Rin's thoughts.

"No thank you, I believe that at this moment I am quite alright." Rin said quietly wondering if Sesshoumaru ever really slept. She stretched slightly, arching her back. The sheet fell to her waist and exposed her breasts to the chilled night air.

A strangled gasp fluttered through the air as Sesshoumaru pinned Rin to the futon. His mouth engulfed the tip of Rin's left breast while his clawed hand toyed with the right nipple. Rin squirmed weakly under his perversions, too tired for any real fight. He lifted his head only for a moment his glowing golden eyes focusing in on Rin's chocolate ones. "It was not a suggestion my lady, merely a warning."

"Then I suppose when I am too weak to make the journey back to my lands you shall carry me?" Rin asked lightly a mischievous glimmer dancing behind her eyes.

Sesshoumaru shifted upwards so that he was looking Rin right in the eyes. "On the contrary, I would ensnare you within these walls so I could have you whenever I pleased."

Rin's eyes widened in what could only be described as agonizingly gleeful surprise. Behind Sesshoumaru's penetrating gaze was more than she could ever admit aloud. A sense of possessive dominance radiated from his golden irises. And she wanted nothing more than to be his and only his but a range of complications would arise. In fact, they had begun to arise when their midnight tumbles became more than lustful ruts.

Rin automatically shook her head and rolled from under Sesshoumaru's body. Her words were shaky, her tone apprehensive. "I must go." She sat up straight, her back to him as she forced her eyes to adjust to the dim light.

"Is it because you fear that I lie to you Lady Rin… or perhaps it is because you fear I speak the truth." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly before turning on his side to observe her moving cautiously around the dark room.

"As I have said before Sesshoumaru-sama, I fear nothing." Rin whispered softly as she slipped on her riding yukata. She searched aimlessly in the darkened room for her obi to no avail. Just as she was about to give up on it she felt a light grip on her waist. Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her silently as he tied the obi. Then he pushed her small sandals into her hands. Rin quietly dropped them on the floor and stuffed her feet inside.

"One day, I will have you prove that to me." He whispered to her softly trailing a finger down the curve of her hip.

"Of course…" Rin muttered willing herself away from him and towards the door. She sat a foot outside the door and made the fatal mistake of looking back. His golden eyes were glowing with desire. His prefect frame silhouetted by the dim light of the stars that had finally been released from the dark hold of the malicious clouds. His silver hair twisted half heartedly in a soft breeze, shimmering in the dim light.

She realized that it may be her youth. Or maybe it was the idiotic idea that nothing would ever become of the bodily union between this unearthly creature and mere mortal. Yet he was calling and she could not resist. "Once more…" She answered foolishly to his call. And she succumbed to his lust again. And as she fell back into the satin and silk of his futon she wondered just how long he would continue to allow her to leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were heavy as dawn quickly approached. Her sandals were placed in her hands for stealth. Her bare feet were silent she crept though the darkened halls of the palace. Her hair was bound behind her in a braid. A few stray pieces rustled softly as a breeze floated through the empty halls.

As Rin rounded the corner to pass through the eastern wing the light whoosh of a door opening could be heard. She pressed her body against the wall and held her breath. A small hooded figure escaped the recesses of her fiancé's room in record time. The figure rushed past Rin so fast that she couldn't get a good look. But she did catch a whiff.

There was a perfume that Rin couldn't stand. It always announced the wearer's arrival and departure. And it lingered on everything that was touched. Rin's eyes narrowed as Onigumo's silhouette came to the door and looked after the fleeing shadow. He stepped into the door frame, his body as bare as a newborn babe. The light caressed his scars and the fresh bite marks that littered his frame. He closed the door quietly and probably returned to bed.

Rin stood frozen to the spot as her mind ran amuck with the possibly. She questioned herself as to how probable was it that someone other than Sakura would possess such a perfume. Then there was Onigumo's state of undress. Rin always knew that the man was a bastard; in fact, she had fully accepted that Sakura was a whore but together. The urge to vomit became clear upon her darkened features. But she pushed the bile back down her throat and took a deep breath.

Rin shook her head as she finally continued towards her room. She closed the door behind herself and let her sandals drop to the floor. Her slender fingers ran through her hair and released her tresses from the confines of the braid. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled it open cautiously. The silken material of her yukata fell from her shoulders and pooled around her feet.

"It is quite early to be visiting my room or perhaps it is quite late if you have been here all night…" Rin said softly her hands expertly pulling out a sleeping yukata.

"Where did you lay your head last night Rin?" a smooth voice asked.

"In a place were it was desired…" Rin said cryptically as she turned her head to get a glimpse of her guest. "When did you return?"

"A few hours after sunset… I, of course, came searching for you but found your room bare."

"If you were here more you would know that such a status of my room is the norm. I suppose you inquired as to my whereabouts; what curses flew from the dragon's mouth this eve?" Rin said quickly a smirk accompanying a raised brow.

"I did not ask the beast where it was you had disappeared to, I asked Sango."

"You are learning aniki. But I assure you even Sango is in the dark when it comes to my late night endeavors." Rin said lightly as she sat on her futon and watched her brother walk into the dim light of the room.

"Rin, you jeopardize a lot with this. What ever you are doing…" The boy started.

"How is Miroku?" Rin asked suddenly as her face turned dark and her eyes screamed at unspoken volumes. "I'm sure it was the first question Sango asked you alone, I should not fall so far behind her…"

The boy was caught off guard. His clear tone shook as his eyes turned towards the open window. "He is still asleep. His body has completely healed now but the curse is still within his blood. That cut in the palm of his hand… It swells and rages. The priest doesn't know how long the prayer beads will contain it."

"Hn…" Rin muttered; her eyes following her brother's attempting to see the picture in his mind. The one that held her sister's old lover, asleep and damned.

The perverted monk really had been harmless. He did have a significant amount of spiritual energy but nothing that was completely unheard of. But the true issue that arose with him was not his womanizing, nor his steadily growing spiritual archive. No, it was his defiance of her father.

Miroku had made the mistake of falling in love with Sango after the Black Massacre that carried a large portion of the slayers into the next life. She wanted to travel; she wanted to be free; she wanted him. And in the end that is what pissed the beast off. He needed Sango. She was one of the few who was strong enough to protect the fortress. But Sango was young then and foolishly in love. She underestimated her father, her opponent. And when he sent the dark miko after the fleeing teens neither could have been the wiser.

Miroku fought bravely for his love. He became broken, battered and bruised but somehow he defeated the dark miko. But this was not before she cursed his hand and damned him to a living sleep.

Rin resisted the urge to massage her temples; her mind working far too fast on memories that were far too infuriating. "When is your planned departure?" Rin muttered.

"I believe I shall leave before the arrival of the full moon…" The boy responded a stray breeze running through his short locks.

"Kohaku…" Rin started and then stopped. It occurred to her that she had been about to allow her secret to slip pass her lips. But she then remembered that she had promised Sango that she would be the first within the castle walls to hear of her shameful nights.

"What is it?" the boy asked as his younger sister stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

There had to be something else on her mind; something that could take away the urge to tell her older brother of her silver haired demon. "You've met the puppet?" Rin questioned as she held her brother in a warm embrace.

"I would assume that you speak of your fiancé, Onigumo. How is it that he a puppet?" Kohaku asked as Rin pulled away from him and motioned towards the seat on the window sill. Kohaku landed softly on one of the pillows next to Rin.

"He is a rogue puppet who has cut his own stings. The puppet master has no idea that he is no longer in control but he shall soon find out… Your father is unaware of this but I shall not marry this painted shell of a man. He is inhuman to the point were he surpasses the level of a demon."

"You speak in riddles Rin. How could a man surpass the inhuman level in which a demon operates? They are monsters, most have no other thought that to kill lurking inside of there minds. They are violent beasts with no control…" Kohaku stated firmly.

"Some are capable of far more control than you or I could ever imagine." Rin whispered as the sensation of a fang flicking against her skin brought a slight chill to her body.

"You speak as though you know nothing of demons. How can the beasts contain personality? Their instinct is what separates them from us." Kohaku argues softly, his voice never giving way for any true anger.

"No my dear brother maybe it is you who are not knowledgeable of the youkai race. Their instinct creates a common bond between us, though they are more in tune with such a device. Their intellect is spectacular if not otherworldly. I will go so far as to admit that there are brainless youkai. But alas the same could be said for humans. But I assure you they have built a society just as complex as ours if not more so. And they should be treated with respect."

"What are you a demonic martyr? What do you know of the four demonic kingdoms? Of their heartless rulers, of their bloody conquest." Kohaku spoke down to her, chiding her as if she was a child.

"Because you speak as your father would to me, more than I shall reveal to you at the present time." Rin said coldly. "But if you compare it to our structure which is equally as violent if not more so, I do not understand how you could come to the conclusion that they are all completely mindless beings set upon the earth to be destroyed." Rin responded a sting hidden beneath many of her words. "And the last time I checked there is no one as dark as your father who's heart is stone, who's enemies are many, who's allies are few and strong."

Kohaku's dark eyes widened at her words. "It seems that in your world far more years have passed than within mine. You have matured tremendously Rin. And I wonder who it is that I should give credit to such a transformation."

"Do not worry your mind aniki on such trivial things; things that concern neither you nor any one else imprisoned within these walls." Rin stated firmly.

"But before I stand down I must inquire of one more thing, where did you trek last night?"

"That is another subject in which you should not entwine yourself into. You will not be within these walls long enough to understand the answer; so wipe the desire for such from your memory."

"As you wish my lady…" Kohaku said softly. "But does he always nibble at your neck so?"


	8. Chapter 8

Rin's tongue was sharper than normal the next morning, her brother's three hour interrogation warping her mood into a hideous deformed creature. During this time, he learned nothing of Rin's nightly endeavors but did come to his own conclusions which he shared with her. They infuriated her even more; all of her brother's scenarios, she felt were slightly beneath her.

Her aura spiraled angrily around her, a chaotic atmosphere being created in her wake. The small red mark that had given her away was tucked safely under her kimono. It lay partially forgotten for the time being, other matters weighing more upon her mind. While feigning ignorance for three hours, all three of which she could have been sound asleep; she had been given time to think on current events. And because she was allowed to reflect before finding any type of rest the events of the night continued to be fresh within her mind.

She was annoyed to say the least. Sakura was eerily quite, especially since Rin's temper was raging. The woman had made only two rude comments at breakfast, each after which she clammed up and spoke of nothing for a while. Rin had been in the disposition to fight, but it seemed that none around her were up for the challenge. Onigumo was no where to be found. Though she could not decide if this was favorable to her mood or not. But as she sat through a highly uncomfortable breakfast she figured that his absence did lighten her mood a tad. Rin excused herself from the table and headed quickly to her gardens. Her father fuming behind her from some cynical comment she allowed to slip out.

A few hours later, Rin's bare feet padded quietly against the mats that littered Sango's room. Her hands were tucked away within the folds of her kimono. Her hair once again confined to a braid. She was at the moment like a kettle, whistling and ready to boil. But for Sango she would only simmer yet the same could not be said for anyone else within the castle.

Rin gave Sango a curt nod as she turned away from a book that was nestled within her lap. "I was afraid that this day I would not be graced with your presence. I assume that the maid found you with more ease than most?" Sango gently placed the book on the floor and gave her full attention to her younger sibling.

"Of course she did. Though she would not have found me if I had wished not to be found. I utter these words quite often Sango, I am the wind and these wooden obstructions can not ensnare me, though they may act as a weak barrier sometimes." Rin replied nonchalantly.

Sango chuckled lightly, her dark tresses loose for once and dancing playfully around her shoulders. Her eyes danced with a mischief that Rin had not been exposed to in many years. "You are still quite contemptuous today Rin. Did Kohaku really irritate you that much?" Sango asked with a wave of her hand and a raised brow.

Rin stepped over and sat down upon her knees. "Contemptuous, not so much; irritable because of sleep deprivation is probably the cause. Did Kohaku tell you of his mind's concoctions?" Rin asked a small frown settling upon her features.

Sango smiled softly as Rin lounged against a pillow. "A scandalous tale did escape his lips this morning. One of love, trust and emanate betrayal; something about a quite farm boy igniting passion within your eyes." Sango said lightly. She knew the effect that her words were having on Rin and she did enjoy watching her sister's changing expressions. They were quite amusing.

Rin scowled. "Please do stop, my insides churn. His fictitious stories are enough to spoil even the best of meals."

"So here the boy spreads untruths to my ears… I shall have to discuss that with him at a later date. But alas Rin if his tale was nothing more that a fantasy my mind must desire the truth. Surely, there is a reason to your midnight escapades. Perhaps you are closer to your bridegroom than many would like to believe?" Sango suggested lightly.

Rin scowled again and her eyes darkened dramatically. "May the moon turn to blood and flames engulf the earth if I am ever to bed that whore. I would give my soul to the devil and have him lay with me before I would consider that shell of a man." Her mind slipped for a second to her lover. And she pondered if he was the devil she had given herself to.

Sango captured Rin's eyes before securing her chambers. "I too believe he is a shell or maybe something worse." Sango said softly.

"One who beds Sakura must have no soul. Look into the eyes of your father, there is no man but a beast within, confined to mortality, living without a conscience. That is what that damned man is going to become…" Rin whispered harshly to her sister.

"You say that he has lain with Sakura?" Sango asked momentarily forgetting her purpose. "When did he achieve such a feat?"

"Last night I saw a figure rush from his chambers. Lilies and oils laced the air as she fled. He stood within the frame of his room unclothed and scratched. And Sakura's manners toward me only add evidence to my suspicions."

"Then this may help build my case as well. I do not believe that Onigumo is completely human…" Sango said softly, her dark eyes serious and carefully trained on Rin.

"Interesting, do tell me what brought you to this conclusion. You were never one to make claims without solid evidence…" Rin said calmly.

"My maid has told me that hordes of spiders have found refuge within his room. His motions are too quick for his body; that is to say that the development of his muscles do not support his agility. And his eyes…" Sango said in an airy whisper.

"Are sharp chilling blue daggers…" Rin said softly.

"No… his eyes… He asked me were you trekked last night. I had no answer but he swore that I would know if no one else did. I insisted that I knew not were you had run to but he became enraged. And his eyes… they became red with fury." Sango finished slowly observing every feature of Rin's face.

Rin's eyes widened the slightest as a light blush brushed across her cheeks. She had seen eyes become red quite a few times. But they were red with lust not with anger. Sesshoumaru's golden irises were not always that way. In fact, since the beginning of the affair almost half of the time Rin found herself looking into his eyes they were somewhat red. The edges were either being bled into and the gold was slowing spiraling out of existence. Or the whole eye was a dark crimson save the pupil which converted to a dark slit.

"Red… his whole eye turned red?" Rin asked while digging her thumb into the soft flesh of her palm.

"No… his inner eye turned crimson and his shadow retreated though the torches shone brightly in the halls and all surrounding shadows, including mine, stretched across the floor. And one flame in particular, the one nearest him flickered as his rage grew…" Sango said but stopped abruptly as a light tapping was heard at her door.

"I need to ask someone about this… We shall discuss this more tomorrow?" Rin asked as she got up and made her way to the exit.

"Of course… But I suppose this means that you shall not be within the castle's walls tonight?" Sango replied. The frown that had set itself upon Rin's features deepened as she shook her head. "Then may kami watch over you and I shall hear from you tomorrow about your findings."

"But of course." Rin said softly before sliding the door open to find Kohaku standing there. "Ah, dearest brother, are you coming to interrogate me again? Try once more in a fortnight; I am weary and my words not as they should be, for right now they are filled with a light eloquence and pose."

"You jest dear sister. Your banter Rin is always that of an angry drunken genius least you chose to hold your tongue, which is a rare occurrence." Kohaku replied.

"Please Kohaku; I am in no mood to thrash you in a battle of wits. It of course would be unfair, for at the moment I am neither drunk, nor lying on my death bed speaking in archaic tongues to unknown and forgotten gods." Rin said quickly. "But seeing that you have yet to say a word with valuable meaning to me, I shall assume this is a visit meant for the eldest sister and shall take my leave."

Kohaku rolled his eyes as Rin moved down the halls. "Sango…" He said softly.

"What is it Kohaku? You did not come to me simply to utter my name softly as though we were lovers… Speak clear dear brother and if your words are meant only for my ear close the door behind you."

Kohaku did as he was told, walked into Sango's room and slid the door shut. "I've just gotten word from one of my men… The temple where Miroku was kept has burned to the ground and his body has vanished…"

"Oh my kami-sama… Miroku-koi…" Sango whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. "I should have stayed… I should have never entrusted him to those monks."

"Sango if you hadn't he might have died…"

"Might have died Kohaku? He is dead now more so than ever before. That last spell the hell wench uttered damned him into a living sleep…" Sango whispered angrily, something telling her that if her father found out that Miroku had still been somewhat alive there would flames of hell upon earth.

"You don't understand Sango…" Kohaku tried to explain.

"Understand what? I should have pierced his heart when I had the chance. Any death is better than one by flames… How many others passed?"

"That is what I have been attempting to tell you… There was a fire started during a storm. It spread quickly trapping the monks within their rooms. But suddenly the flames became amethyst and they were able to cross it safely to get out." Kohaku said quietly. "As they escaped a huge explosion sounded and a lavender streak of light headed toward the east…"

"Towards us? But why?" Sango asked as she clutched at her kimono near her racing heart.

"I believe that Miroku is alive. And that he is on his way to you."

--

She called to him, unsure if he was listening or if he would come. Rin stood near her steed bathed in soft moonlight. Her fingers were laced within its midnight colored mane as she looked around desperately for any sign of movement. A sinking feeling began to creep into her body. Maybe tonight he would not come for she had called out to him. And she was sure that such an action was against the rules of their game. But tonight was not a night of patience. She must receive the answers she seeks before becoming too distracted with his wants and needs.

She tried again, the plea softer and less believing. And just as she felt herself giving up hope a clawed hand reached out from the darkness to pull her forward into a warm chest. "You call out to me tonight prematurely. And I find you reeking of doubt. Your heart races and your body trembles far too much. What ails you?" He muttered huskily into her ear. The baritone of his lust filled voice causing yet another chill to rack her body. His eyes are already undressing her. His fingers follow closely behind.

"Sesshoumaru… not tonight… I…" Rin started softly before his lips found her skin and she was forced to bite back a violent moan.

"This Sesshoumaru is denied nothing, especially not the things that are his." Sesshoumaru said sharply before pinching her side lightly for daring to let such words pass her lips.

"Aye… onegai…" Rin pleaded but Sesshoumaru would not have it. His fingers slipped through the folds of Rin's loosened kimono and kneaded her breast softly. And within seconds she found her self pressed against a familiar tree.

He growled at her as she tried to disheartedly pull herself away from him. His eyes narrowed slightly. His inner beast roared as she attempted to reject him and pull away. His eyes began to bleed crimson. "Deny me not and submit to me." Sesshoumaru ground out as he forced himself not to bare his fangs at her. For if he did, he was unsure if they would or would not find their way into virgin flesh.

"Sesshoumaru please…" Rin pleaded.

He did not like the way that sounded, something was wrong. He had grown accustomed to his name leaving her lips in little pleas, but they never before sounded like this. Sesshoumaru's red eyes narrowed even more and he pinned Rin's hands above her head and sniffed her lightly. Nothing unusual, her sister and bastard brother of course; a faint hint of lilies that he assumed to belong to her stepmother; and barely a hint of that scent that had put him on edge a few weeks ago. It was a male scent that was oddly familiar and yet he couldn't place it.

"I just need to know…"

"Have I been demoted to your squire; only good for answering your questions and gathering your information?" Sesshoumaru asked carefully.

"No it isn't like that!"

"Then tell me how it shall be Rin. My patience is a rare thing and you shall only hold it within your grasp for so long…" Sesshoumaru growled to her softly.

"Do you know of a spider with red eyes and a living shadow?" Rin whispered; her voice as soft as the splatter of a dew drops upon soft sands.

Sesshoumaru's head tilted slightly to the left. Humans were ridden with the disease known as mortality. And Sesshoumaru knew for a fact that Rin was not centuries years old as he was; though looking at them together he seemed to be only a handful of years older than her. So a question proposed itself to him, could she know?

Sesshoumaru released Rin slowly and backed away from her. "Come…" He said softly all the while cooing to his beast that wished to do nothing more than ravage her body. He walked toward the south at a moderate pace.

Rin lowered her eyes to the ground and followed closely behind him. She felt somewhat guilty for denying him. But it had to be done. If Onigumo was a demon then perhaps Sesshoumaru could shed some light on him.

The two eventually came to a barren field about a mile south of his fortress. Rin looked around intently for clues as to why they were standing in a field. "Why are we…"

"Spider youkai are known for their blue eyes and silver webs. Three centuries ago a hanyou with ruby irises was born. The human mother that raised him called him Naraku."

"Naraku?" Rin muttered softly to herself as she listened intently to Sesshoumaru.

"He took control of the Southern Shores and the Eastern Plains. Then he came for the West. My mother died here protecting her lands. But this was after she destroyed Naraku. A spider with red eyes and a living shadow…"

Rin's eyes widened as her lips parted slightly. "He's dead then?"

"For one hundred and fifty years, unless you know of something I do not…" Sesshoumaru said with a predatorily glance. Rin opened her mouth to speak but her words became lost as Sesshoumaru spoke again. "Know this, that if you are contemplating lying to me I grow weary of such a game. Do not place yourself in a situation that neither of us can control."

"I must go then." Rin said with a quick bow, praying that this one time Sesshoumaru would let her go, but she had no such luck. His hand reached out and grabbed hers in a loose embrace. Rin turned around to face him. "Sessh…"

A clawed hand went through her hair releasing it from a tight bun. His fingers quickly repositioned the comb as he captured her eyes. "You are indebted to me my lady. If you are not back before the new moon I shall come after you myself." Sesshoumaru said in a monotonous voice. Rin gasped softly at his words in shock. "And if I am forced to come for you believe me when I say there will be rivers of blood and you will be mine."

Sesshoumaru then grabbed her lips. It was a passionate kiss and it contained every ounce of dominance that Sesshoumaru could spare. And when he pulled away, Rin was flushed and lightheaded. Sesshoumaru gave her a dark smirk before his eyes flickered back gold and he sped off into the night; leaving Rin to her thoughts and the empty trail home.


	9. Chapter 9

Her tiny feet were quicker than normal; her lover's threat pumping adrenaline through her veins and snapping violently at her heels. A lithe hand shot out and pulled back a screen with a vengeance. "Sango I must… Father?" Rin's eyes visibly widened at the sight of her father standing in the middle of her eldest sibling's room.

"Ah Rin, I see it is not only you who makes midnight escapades. Tell me girl, where is it that your sister has fled to? I am tired of ordering my men to chase breezes. Sometimes I am ashamed at how hard it is for them to attempt to track either of you." His cold eyes narrowed as he took in his youngest child. The room in which he stood was unoccupied so he did nothing to hide his strong dislike for the last of his known sewn seeds.

The earlier shock disappeared from her face as a bitter loathing began to consume her heart; one that always reared its head when she was forced to be in any situation alone with this man. "Use your mind sir; if I had known she was not here, I in turn would not be here either. After all I seek her company as well." Rin replied sharply.

A lazy thought raced through her mind so quickly that it almost went unnoticed. Rin silently wished for the whore known as Sakura. Though the bitch was vicious and a harlot, she acted as a buffer between father and daughter. He would never show his true self to his precious Sakura, Rin could only fathom that this was because he was still somewhat human. And that he too housed fears, rejection being at the top of his list.

"One day girl I will cut that quick tongue out of your mouth!" He bellowed before stalking towards her, hand raised high all intent on striking her for her insolence.

But still her mouth was too fast for his movements. With an outlandish cry she answered, "And with the same blade I shall relieve you of your manhood and whore, if you dare!"

He stopped in mid swing and let out a feral growl. The back of his teeth ground together in an attempt to cool his raging temper. He could not go around killing the girl when he was so close to being rid of her and being rewarded for it. Onigumo came with a dowry and did not require Rin's. This fact alone was enough for him to agree to the engagement. Not to mention that Onigumo had quite a reputation for breaking women. And he would like nothing more than to see the bitch before him broken.

A strange feeling shot from Rin's head and down her back as her father began to speak again. "I refuse to waste more energy or words on such an insolent bitch."

"Flattery will get you no where with me father." Rin mocked as footsteps fell behind her.

"Perhaps it will get me somewhere with you?" A low voice called out.

"Ah Onigumo-sama… even you are not that lucky…" Rin ground out. Onigumo just grinned as his hand reached out to snake around her waist. "_Threat_…" The word floated through her mind. Barely acknowledged but it held a hidden power. Onigumo flinched slightly for no apparent reason and then stared into her thick locks accusingly. "Is there something wrong Onigumo-sama?" Rin asked her eyebrow raised her tone haughty.

"Nothing my pet, it is just that you have become my distraction and I am here to speak with your father on more pressing matters…" Onigumo said slyly placing both of his hands into his sleeves.

"Then if you gentlemen do not mind, I shall take my leave…" Rin started with a curt bow directed towards her father.

"No love, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you after this short summit. Would you pardon us for a moment?" Onigumo asked.

Rin choose to ignore his language and complied for once, surprising both her father and Onigumo. "But of course, seeing as only ill company is kept in this room at the moment…" Rin muttered with a roll of her eyes as she quickly vacated the room. A part of her whispered that she should be looking for answers as to her eldest sister's disappearance yet another portion. This other side knew that her sister was fine and had probably left of her own free will. So she decided to put the issue of Sango into the back of her mind just for the moment. And besides, it didn't take much for Rin to discern the few words passed within the room.

"My lord… Sango-sama is as you know missing…" Onigumo said quietly.

"I am aware of these facts Onigumo. Get on with it." The man stated firmly.

"Your son is no where to be found as well. The pair was last seen wandering near the Western Gates but none of the guards are completely sure if they slipped out." Onigumo finished as the older man let out a beastly growl.

"I will not allow such imprudence to run amuck in my household!" And with that he stomped towards the screen, flung it open and stormed pass Rin down the hall without another word.

Rin was curious as she made her way back into the room. A watchful eye trained on Onigumo. "I fear it is I who drive the aging warrior mad." Rin said lightly quietly observing Onigumo's state of calm.

"Oh yes and it is you who drive me insane as well. Tell me Rin, who is he?" Onigumo asked the passion in his voice not yet seen in his facial features.

"I am afraid I am unaware of whom you speak of." Rin replied her face giving way to nothing. She would only show her hand when she was aware of what was in his.

"Really…" Onigumo chuckled darkly. "Then tell me girl how did you come upon such a mystical possession as that comb hidden within you hair." He questioned as his dark eyes narrowed.

"The same way as I come across most of my treasured items Onigumo-sama, it was a gift." Rin said with a light shrug. Her lack of enthusiasm heated his temper.

"And from whose hands did it fall from into yours." Onigumo growled as his inner eye began to bleed a crimson red. His patience was running thin.

Rin grinned deviously as an all knowing look engulfed her face. "A spider demon with red eyes…"

Onigumo's façade broke as his mouth hung and his eyes held complete and utter shock. "That's impossible." He stated firmly, all the while trying to hide the shock that Rin had already observed. His knuckles became white as he balled his fist up in an attempt not to strangle the girl before him. He feared her knowledge but he needed to know the extent of it all before he acted.

"And how did you come to such a conclusion?" Rin asked as she tapped her finger lightly against her chin. She was finding joy in watching the changes in his stature and face as the conversation deepened though.

"Spider demons have blue eyes girl… You might need to become more knowledgeable in the youkai race if you plan to lie to me…" Onigumo ground out. He pulled his hands out of his sleeves and flexed his fingers.

"Nature plays wondrous tricks Onigumo-sama, especially with the creature known as the hanyou. But I must take my leave; other matters of importance call out to me." Rin said softly while raising her eyebrow as if daring him to question her motives.

"I'll find out…"

"You already know don't you, Naraku."

"Who is Naraku?" Onigumo said after a moment's pause giving him self time to collect his thoughts. The girl knew more than she was letting on and this leverage was bringing him a slight migraine.

"I am unsure Onigumo-sama… But perhaps one day you will be able to tell me…"

"Watch the tales that you allow to slip pass your lips love. You might find that your tongue is far more dangerous than you could ever have imagined." Onigumo said collecting his cool.

"You should in turn watch your temper and the lighting. A living shadow is not something that comes to ningen from what I have heard. And as I gain more insight on the youkai race you too should look into the ningen race. It is quite uncommon for ningen eyes to become red with anger. Or for hordes of spiders to take shelter within their dwellings without cause." Rin said in a dangerously low tone.

"You seem to have a very active imagination love…" Onigumo growled out.

"Be careful Onigumo-sama your eyes are beginning to react to the situation." Rin whispered.

She was just beginning to turn to take her leave when his hand shot out and clutched her wrist. Electric shocks ran up his arm and through his body but he held firm. "I grow tired of you and your games girl. Where did you hear all of this? And if you truly believe your own story then I will know if you are lying."

"I told you…" Rin started as she turned toward him and put a knife to his throat. "All of my prized possessions including my knowledge are gifts."

"Gifts from the devil you vile bitch!" Onigumo bellowed angrily.

Rin snickered. "If you know my title then why do you ask me such idiotic questions?" She asked catching the raging Onigumo off guard. His grip lessened and she quickly freed herself. She was at the screen in an instant. "If I were you Onigumo-sama, I would watch myself. I have allies in places you couldn't even begin to dream of." And with that she disappeared.

Onigumo punched a hole in the wall as his eyes turned red. "Watch yourself girl or I will kill you before our wedding night…"

--

"Kirara… we are landing in the next village…" Sango said softly to the feline beneath her.

"You know Sango he probably has already noticed your absence…" Kohaku said to his sister. "There will be a large search for you forming now."

"Kohaku, if you do not rest your jaws I swear I shall send you hurtling towards the ground." Sango said coldly. "I do not need extra fuel to build my flame of fears into a blaze."

"I shall watch my tongue then but may I question as to where we are going. Your movements were rash and unplanned. Where do you plan to look for him?" Kohaku asked as they arrived outside of a small village.

Sango and Kohaku slid off of Kirara's back and headed towards an inn. "Come on Kirara…" Flames engulfed the fire cat as it transformed into a smaller state.

"Sango stop, we cannot wander the country side aimlessly without a plan. Father is probably already…" Kohaku started.

"You may cease speaking when you feel fit but I must inform you that I am aware of our circumstances and his. I am stopping to rest to create a plan. His men lack common sense and will not be able to find us within a night. So rest your head and mind dear brother, for tomorrow I assure you will be quite the adventure."

"But Sango… we haven't the time…" Kohaku started trying to talk any amount of sense into his eldest sibling.

"Kohaku." Sango said roughly. "I do not wish to abandon you on this journey but if you must douse me in pessimistic comments and cynical queries I will leave you behind. This is the second time I have fled that place. It is only a matter of time before father finds me. And when he does death will be on his mind. The only escape for me and Miroku is the continent. But I have to find Miroku before I go. If I do not we will both die." Sango said softly as they entered the inn.

The two checked in as a couple in order to cause less suspicion. Kohaku sat in a corner petting Kirara as Sango looked out a window and towards the sky. "I am sorry Sango." Kohaku said softly. "I did not mean to sound so pessimistic or against your cause at all."

"I understand Kohaku. I know you meant no harm. Without you I would not have even known his status. But you need to understand that I am knowledgeable of the risks. When we left after the Black Massacre we were headed to the continent. If we could have just made it to the continent that time…" Sango sighed out.

"Sango you can not dwell on the past. You must look towards the future."

"I know and I have no intentions of your father ruining it." Sango said with a light smile.

--

"Is he alright?"

"I am unsure."

"How long has he been here?"

"Most likely all night."

"He is not dead is he?"

"You check you're the oldest."

"Fine then…" The young village girl took a deep breath before bending down before the fallen man. "Houshi-sama? Daijobu…" The young girl asked gently shaking the monk.

"Sango?" The man muttered as he stirred lightly.

"What's a San…" The girl started before she felt a hand brush against her bottom.

"Definitely not Sango…" He muttered with a light squeeze before opening his eyes and staring at the red faced girl leaning over him.

It took her a few seconds to react but when she did she was vivid. "Aya! Hentai!" The girl screamed before kicking the fallen monk in the shin and angrily making her way back to the village.

"Onee-sama was houshi-sama alright?" The younger girl asked quickly falling into step behind her older sister. To this the older sister laughed hysterically until the two were out of hearing range.

"They get stronger every day." The monk muttered before pushing himself off of the ground and looking at his now discolored leg. He walked slowly in the direction that the village girls had taken earlier. His mind seemed very foggy and his hand was aching in an odd way.

He was unsure of how he ended up on the middle of a dirt path in a forest. Actually the more he thought about it the smaller his memory seemed. He remembered being with Sango and planning to leave but after that. "Blank…" He muttered to himself. His finger went absently to twist a small ponytail at the nape of his neck only to find that it was quite a bit longer than he ever let it grow. His bangs too were oddly long and slightly aggregating. A small amount of hair had begun to grow at the tip of his chin. Not only that but he felt… older. It was an odd sensation like he had aged a few years since his last memory. But that was impossible. And yet, he started at his palm and at the prayer beads wrapped tightly around it. He wondered why they were there and for what purpose. He had every intention of unwrapping them but something in his subconscious told him no and he decided to leave them be.

The monk sighed as he reached the outskirts of a small village. He really needed to find Sango. He was sure his love would be able to fill him in. But he was unsure if he would be welcomed in the Taijiya village. Because if he remembered correctly he had been devising a plan to steal their princess away. Or had they escaped?

The monk stopped walking and leaned against a tree as a splitting headache took control and pushed all his thoughts aside. "I need to lie down." He muttered softly as his body began to sweat. He slowly made his way over to an inn and smiled. His fingers did a quick overview of his person and he found that he was carrying no money. The monk shook his head and offered up a quick prayer for the sin he was knowingly about to commit.

He pushed open the screen with much urgency and walked inside all the while forcing the room not to spin. "You there, are you the owner of this establishment?" He asked pointing to a young man who was ordering a few maids around.

"Why yes houshi-sama… Would you like a room?" The man asked.

"No, I cannot lay my head in this place. There is an ominous cloud lurking here and I feel great misfortune will befall you and your business."

"Oh no is that why my graceful wife dropped most of the laundry linens a forth night ago?" The man asked in a panicked voice.

"Um… Of course that is why!" The monk exclaimed wildly. "I must exorcise the building immediately."

"Oh thank you so much we haven't much money because this is not the season for traveling but we can offer you a room and board for your services. And of course food during your stay."

"That will be fine. Show me to this room so I may prepare for the exorcism of this evil. Let no man or woman interrupt me as I prepare for it might cause the cloud to grow and overshadow the whole village." The monk said quickly. "You do not want to be the reason the whole village is hit with a wave of misfortune?"

"Of course not houshi-sama." The man said in a panicked voice. "Here's your room and thank you so much. I will make sure you are not disturbed." The owner said quickly as he showed the young monk to his room. "Is this to your liking…"

"Miroku."

"Yes Miroku-sama, I hope the room serves you well and that you are able to vanquish the demons of misfortune surrounding my inn." And with that the inn keeper ran off intent on warning his staff to not bother the monk who was to vanquish the ominous cloud over his inn.

Miroku closed the screen and collapsed on the futon in the corner. Sweat poured from his body as his head and palm continued to pound. He closed his eyes slowly and quickly drifted off into an uneasy sleep dreaming of things he could not know and did not understand.


	10. Chapter 10

Rin's jaw was clinched tightly as she flew through the forest on her small dragon. Her long tresses were loose and whistled lightly as the fast blowing air billowed through them. She rode bareback for there had been no time to saddle her mount. Muscled thighs clinched expertly to the back of the small beast. She unclenched her jaw as a wave of determination found itself within her. A blank expression then came and engulfed her face in its entirety, all but her eyes. Her chocolate colored orbs housed a hidden rage as she examined her father's overheard words.

The scene was almost too tranquil the young slayer admitted to herself. Her expression for once teetered toward gregarious, though there were none to see this rare slip. She let out a soft breath that caressed the cool night air while opening her eyes taking in her surroundings.

Rin sat silently under the balcony belonging to the study inside the library. A patch of lunar flowers grew there that she was particularly fond of. And she often found herself sitting amidst them, pondering the vast universe and her role within it. But this night her thoughts spiraled around the whereabouts of her sister and the words of her forbidden lover. Sango was probably headed towards Miroku, for what reason, she knew not. But the young slayer could think of no other reason for her sister and brother to disappear into the night together.

Then the matter of pursuing them arose. She knew the basic location of the temple where her sister's lover slept for years, reliving a nightmare impossible to wake from. Yes, but for them to be there. The chances of such were not very high. Rin sighed. She supposed if she did pursue them, that temple would be a good place to begin the search.

Her small fingers brushed against the tender petals, their acute skill with swords abandoned momentarily for a gentle lady's grace and delicacy. She leaned inwards, her rosy lips brushing against one of the glistening white flowers. The brief serenity of her mind rebelled against her as Sesshoumaru's threat echoed through her head. She squashed the rebellion with her will at first, her want for a moment of tranquility over ruling the situation.

But despite her efforts, this sense of peace and serenity could never last too long. And it was broken in an instant, her body tensed reflexively as she heard movements above her.

"I do not care. She shall not be shown any sympathy, is that understood? Bring her corpse or yours shall litter this citadel!" A loud voice bellowed filled to the brim with anger. Rin became slightly ridged as she recognized the voice of her father. A familiar rage began to build, but was easily soothed by the desire for stealth and knowledge.

"But my lord, the men are very fond of Lady Sango. She trained many of them and I believe…" An officer spoke. Rin assumed he was one of the unseasoned ones, for his voice was not familiar and it held no constitution within.

"You are not here to think or believe! She is a traitor. And I want her dead." Her father once again bellowed. Rin's fingers again found their assassin's touch as she reached toward her thigh for a dagger, should she be discovered. Her eyes became slant, her ears sharp. She prepared herself for any confrontation, whether it be from above or the ground.

"But sire…"

"She was the first act of true rebellion within my household. If possible, bring the boy unscathed for he carries my name. Kill the girl; she no longer has any uses. Is that understood?"

"Of course my lord, but what shall we do about her sister? Surely she will attempt to warn her." The officer replied after a moment of shuffling.

"Let her do as she pleases, she shall be out of my hair soon enough. She lacks the resources and allies to ever pose a true threat to me."

Rin controlled the rage that began to build yet again as she remembered her father's words. Her eyes narrowed as an evil smirk found its way to her lips. "Never ever underestimate your opponent."

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Kohaku stretched and lazily rolled off of the futon. Kirara opened one eye to acknowledge his movement, and then she returned to a light slumber. A quick survey of the room told Kohaku that is his sister had already left, probably to gather information. With a stifled yawn he made his way over to a small basin and splashed the cool water on his face.

"Kirara, where did Sango go?" Kohaku asked as he dried his face off. The neko opened both of her eyes and stared at him. She flicked one of her two tails before placing her head back on her paws. "Come on girl…" Kohaku muttered to her as he scratched behind her ear. Kirara yawned a bit and then gave out a soft purr. After a long stretch she slowly strolled toward the screen and placed her paw on it. She gave Kohaku a bored look as he pulled back the screen and followed behind her.

After ten minutes of trotting behind the small neko, Kohaku found himself standing at the edge of a stream. Kirara yawned, the same bored expression still planted on her feline features before she sat down near the water's edge, intent on resuming her nap. The young man resisted the urge to roll his eyes before pursing his lips together and taking in his surroundings. A bit further downstream Sango stood speaking with a young woman. The two women were smiling and after a short time Sango nodded and headed towards Kohaku.

"Ah dear brother, you are up quite early. I'm surprised you found me so quickly… But then you did have assistance…" Sango said lightly as she motioned toward the sleeping Kirara.

Kohaku ignored her cynical salutations and inquired softly, "Did you learn of any news? For that would be the only reason you would be up with the crows…" He leaned down to pick up Kirara, who in turn snuggled into his arms without even waking up.

Sango smirked as her eyes danced with amusement and joy. "There is word of a monk spreading around this area. They say he cleansed an inn of an ill omen. He resides there for the time being." Sango stopped hardly able to hide her growing excitement. "The villagers gossip that he appears quite rouge, his hair unkempt and his chin unshaven. But the village has had an increase in luck since his appearance…"

He stared at her face, unsure if he should share in her obvious joy. The sleeping monk may have awoken; in fact, he may be closer than once thought. But something just felt a bit off. "We must take caution then but make haste. If you believe that this may be him then there is no time to lose. Do you still plan to escape to the continent?"

"Of course, there is no other way for me to continue breathing with him by my side. That demon will not allow our union, and I am no longer naïve enough to care. The village should be a few hours trek from here, but we shall ride Kirara for we are in desperate need to make haste. Besides…even if it is not him, this monk may be able to give us the information we need to find him."

"Demonic whore!" The words rang sharply through the air of the temple quieting all those inside to hushed whispers.

Rin sat on her knees with an eyebrow slightly raised at the accusation. She had arrived at the temple when the sun was at its peak in the sky. She, of course, was greeted with the finest hospitality that could be offered at a place that had been partially destroyed by flames. The monks of the temple offered her tea as one went to fetch the head of the temple, since Miroku had been directly under his care. She had actually been having a pleasant conversation about cross breeding flower types before being called out by her hidden title.

She carefully placed the tea cup down and looked toward the old monk. Her face was calm, her eyes sparkling with a hint of amusement and curiosity. She spoke softly but loud enough for all to hear. If she was to become the stuff of gossip and later legends, she would prefer if the tale was told correctly at least once. "The title whore is quiet unsettling upon my conscious Houshi-sama… Demonic bitch is more to my liking. Of course, my curiosity does rage at your accusation, and I wonder if you smell his seed on my skin, or have somehow recognized one of the bite marks that litter my frame?"

The old monk's eyes widened as he looked the young princess over. This reaction was not one he was expecting, most in her position would adamantly deny it. She embraced it as though it was the most obvious thing and she was confused as to why no one had mentioned it sooner. Her manner of speaking also unnerved him. Her mannerisms matched her stations, but her words were so uncouth. A hard frown came to his features as an unsteady hand pulled out a sutra. He carefully edged closer to her intent on freeing her from possession of whatever had a hold on her mind.

Rin let out an airy giggle, one that an untrained ear might think denoted innocence. Of course, they would be mistaken. "Sir, I only fuck him… And such an interaction does not give me the energy that a sutra needs to be effective." She picked up her tea and took another sip as the elder drew closer. His weapon of choice would have no effect on her. In her mind, he should have been more frightened of her, for her sword lie next to her leg, and it had drunk blood before.

"Second Princess of the Taijiya… I know not what to say to you. You protect yourself with a demon's energy and yet you claim to be a slayer. It is obvious that you have mated with a high ranking demon or else you would not be wearing that comb." The old monk proclaimed as all other eyes in the room darted to Rin's hair.

The young woman's lips immediately fell into a thin line. A not too steady hand reached upward into her hair and she, for a moment, contemplated ripping the accusatory item from her ebony locks. The happenings of the night it was received flickered through her mind, the mystery behind his strange actions suddenly becoming clearer. But at the same time they became even more muddled than before. She dropped her hand into her lap, her promise controlling her actions for reasons she did not understand. A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes.

"It was a spontaneous gift. Nothing more, nothing less." She recited, needing to hear the words to give them power. "The significance that is being placed on it now confuses me." She admitted softly before rising to her feet. "I wish you no harm, as the monk who fetched you should have informed you, I came to ask about Miroku-sama, for my siblings have gone missing and the odd happenings before their disappearance led me to believe it has something to do with him. But perhaps such inquiries are not meant for the ears of many. I will leave my weapons; you may bring your sutras." She turned softly on her heels and headed deeper into the temple.

The monk followed, a wary eye trained on her movements. They soon stopped near a grand torii that lead to a now half scorched garden. The land had seen better days the young girl mused. Turning from the scene of destruction, Rin waited for a moment as she met the old monk's eyes. He clinched a sutra in his hand so that the ink began to run with the sweat of his palms. Deciding that nothing would be learned if she did not speak first, she parted her lips twice. First to lick her chapped lips and then to speak.

"My brother came to my sister with some sort of news that was only meant for her ears. I wish to know why they left. I assumed it had to do with Miroku-sama but being that he is not here…" Rin paused as the old monk relaxed just a bit, hoping that information was all the young girl desired. She continued. "And from what gossip I have gathered from the monks while waiting to speak with you, he moved on his own…"

The monk took a good look at her. He had not seen her since she was small, but she still seemed to house the same concern for her older siblings, including the cursed monk whom he had cared for. And even though she was tainted by some unknown demon, he could not deny her what he knew, for he could find no other faults in her. She was being honest, as she had been when he accused her of being a demonic whore.

Rin listened as the old monk explained how he cared for Miroku, exactly how he was cursed, and the happenings of the night the temple burned. Apparently, the monks of the temple had been able to banish most of the curse of his blood into his palm. There raged a void that sucked in all things around it if not restrained by prayer beads. It grew as he slept, and would no doubt continue to grow until it consumed his whole being.

The whole tale took near two hours to explain and when it was done Rin had a rough idea of where her sister would be headed after she found Miroku. She bowed gracefully at the monk. Her mind racing as she prepared to take her leave. "Thank you, though I would have loved to stay, other matters call for me, and I fear I bring uneasiness to this temple." She said preparing to make her way toward the coastline. Her sister would most likely attempt to make it to the continent, as she had tried before.

"Wait…" He looked her over, his eyes locking onto hers once more. "You did not know what that object in your hair meant." He once again noted that anyone in her station would probably deny ignorance. And for a moment, he waited for her to do the same. But she simply stood before him, waiting for him to continue.

He cleared his throat, unsure of why he was offering her such knowledge. "It is a a type of betrothal comb. It creates a contract; the wearer is protected by the one who gives it. The benefactor, in turn, sacrifices a small amount of demonic energy that builds up in the object until it is needed. It is a promise of protection, passed down in royal demonic bloodlines."

Rin was very careful not to move and to keep her face masked as the monk spoke to her. But her insides were twisting into knots and her mind was reeling. There was a heavy silence as the young woman carefully organized her thoughts. She was careful not to sigh as her entire body called for it. She did not understand his actions. Why would he give her something of such importance and symbolism? "Does the comb serve any other purpose?" She asked carefully, her fingers itching to examine the ornament.

The monk tried to read her, but her actions gave away nothing. So he continued. "I am sure you are vaguely aware of youkai mating rituals. That object is a precursor to mating."

"That's impossible his intentions would never…" Rin started automatically before pressing her lips together. "I must go. Thank you for the information and your time." She muttered as she bowed gracefully and quickly made her way out of the temple, not taking a moment to look back.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin leaned against the outside wall of the inn. Her eyes closed her body in quiet meditation. It had taken a week to find them after she left the temple. Somehow her brother and sister had located the monk and had, as she predicted, made their way to the coast line to await a ferry to the continent. But being as the seas were rough this time of year, the next ferry would not leave for another two days. She found them a day after they arrived in one of the small villages that littered the coastline. Their surprise was expected, and all her news was grave. The small group had spent the next several days trying to maintain a low profile as Miroku and Sango prepared to escape into the far shore.

The two lovers ravished each other whenever a moment could be spared. In the early mornings, Rin would hear them whispering sweet nothings. The screens between their room and the one she was sharing with her brother and the fire cat, not hiding their words at all. But more recently their words turned dark. How long could he live with such a curse in his blood? He would love her all the same, but would it not be safer if she stayed behind? Could they make a future on the main land before he was engulfed by the void that swelled within his palm?

And tonight, as the half moon hung heavy in the sky, these words were once again being whispered. Rin slowly opened her eyes. Apparently a sound agreement would not be made tonight as it had been done the previous nights. Sango came storming out of the inn headed towards the shoreline. The moisture of tears brimmed her eyes. Rin arose, following after her older sister, after waving off Miroku with a pitying look.

When Rin finally overtook her sister, the older girl was sitting quietly on a rock overlooking the sea. Rin took a seat next to her and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Sango broke it softly. "He seems to think that I can live without him… Am I weak or selfish because I know it would be impossible to be without him again?"

"Neither… You love him. Have waited for him, have searched for him, have found him… Every moment is precious, even if in the end it could never be eternal, every moment that passes with him has meaning, and has purpose." Rin said softly her eyes following the flow of the crashing waves against the rocky shore.

"When the time comes, I will gladly fall into the abyss with him, if only to ensure that I would be able to find him in our next lifetimes… But he only sees the plans we had, and would wish me happiness on our past dreams without him, than the reality of today with him."

"Hn…" The silence over took them again. Rin shifted her gaze to the sky before parting her lips, an odd conviction in her voice. "You know, we will most probably never set eyes upon each other again…" Rin started. "And quite a few moons ago you asked me a most intriguing question… And I promised that the secret, as it were, would first be revealed to you before anyone else was given the chance to know it…"

Sango looked over at Rin. "Shall this night be one that you bare your heart to me for you know that I have no one to tell?" Sango asked quietly, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Rin smiled and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. "It is the night I shall bare my heart to you so that you may know me if we cross paths in another thousand years." The young girl took a deep breath. Her eyes captured the moon, the weight of her dark lover's words forever etched in her mind, a silent reminder of the time restraint he placed upon her their last meeting.

"I am not quite sure what I have fallen into Sango… You and your lover fight against a curse and a madman drunk off his own power… I fight against my inbred nature, my upbringing, the flow of time itself. And I am in no way as strong as you." Rin stopped as she gazed into her sister's eyes examining the bewilderment that lay within them.

And then suddenly a dam broke, and Rin thoughts came rushing out through her lips. "I do not understand him." Came her frustrated sigh. "I knew him more when my hatred was all I was, when all I needed was to prove that I was worthy to the clan, worthy to be my father's daughter and yet… He courts me now. Treats me less like a rogue concubine and more as a mate."

"He shows emotions, offers me things of great importance, demands I return before he leaves his estate in search of me. It is utterly preposterous, inevitably maddening, strangely intoxicating. I think to myself, 'What shall I do when I am to be given to another? How shall I live if it is no longer my fate to die by his hand?'"

Sango, by now, was a bit more confused than she would like to admit. She placed a firm hand on her sister's shoulder and asked the one question that she thought would clear away her confusion. "Who?"

But alas it was as though Rin could not stop and she hurriedly continued. "I should have killed him, but it was not within my abilities. But on this same token why did he not kill me? I was just a child; surely my death would have left no mark on his conscious…"

"Rin, who?" Sango inquired firmly pulling her sister from a dark spiral.

Rin bit her lip and quickly looked away. "Would your opinion of me falter if I told you that I am the mistress of a youkai lord?"

~_..._~

Onigumo had easily grown tired of the outdoors. He and a small group of taijiya had been attempting to track the lord's children for over a week. Yet the oldest daughter and son were nowhere to be found. He had grown accustomed to the luxury afforded him in the castle of the taijiya hold. And the sleeping roll settled a bit off from the fire seemed beneath him.

"Mi lord…" A young foot soldier greeted upon his arrival. "There still are no signs of Sango-sama and Kohaku-sama."

"Your work is disgraceful." Onigumo spat before storming away from the camp. There would be no return if the oldest princess still breathed. He supposed if anything was to be done properly he would have to do it himself.

When he had placed enough distance between himself and the camp, Onigumo let out an inhumane rush of air. Within a few second the forest floor came alive. Spiders moved lazily back and forth before awaiting his command. Onigumo's dark eyes turned red and he smiled darkly.

"Search the forests and the towns; find the first princess and the prince of the taijiya now!" Onigumo boomed. After he spoke, as quickly as they came, the hordes of spiders left. He would hopefully have the location of his prey by morning.

An eerie calm settled over his body as he made his way back to camp. Soon everything he had been working towards would be in his grasp.

~_..._~

The air was thick between the two sisters the next morning. After Rin's confession, a stunned Sango simply arose and left. Her actions practically screamed at Rin that she would not be accepted by the one person in her life that counted.

Rin nervously ran her fingers through her hair as she tossed back a cup of tea. The ferry was due to arrive and depart in the late afternoon. Yet there was something bothering Rin, something just felt like it was about to go horribly wrong. The young woman looked up just in time to see her brother smash a spider on the dining table.

"Dreadful little buggers…" He muttered with a shrug as Miroku rolled his eyes. "What monk? That thing was huge." Miroku said nothing and continued sipping on his own cup of tea.

"I need to go outside for a moment…" Rin muttered the inn's air suffocating her. As she stepped out into the fresh air a silence over took her. Even the wind was eerily still. Rin turned her head just enough to see Sango leaving the bath house with an odd look on her face. Their eyes met and the message was clear, something was amiss.

Rin turned on her heel and was back inside within a second. "We need to leave, now." Miroku automatically placed his tea on the table and started stuffing his and Sango's meager belongings into their bags.

Kohaku on the other hand, simply stared as Rin too began to grab her things and stuff them into her riding bag. "What the hell is going on?"

"Someone has found us…" Sango muttered as she rounded the corner, expertly catching the bag that Miroku tossed her way. She tossed her bath supplies in it before fastening it shut.

"What? Who?" Kohaku asked stunned.

"We don't have time to find out… Kirara…" Rin looked over at the feline just as she started to pace the room. The fire neko had an aggravated air as it made its way to Rin. Rin started attaching Sango and Miroku's bags to Kirara.

"What are you doing?" Kohaku asked dumbly, he had finally started putting his stuff away, but it was not fast enough for Rin.

"Kohaku, someone is here, and they are either powerful or have large numbers. You and Miroku must circle around the front of the village. Sango and I shall take the back route to the docks. They must fly to the continent. We lack the time and resources for the ferry now."

"You think you can make it girl?" Sango asked as Kirara rubbed her head against Sango's leg in an attempt to comfort her master. "Come, we can get everything else when we are away from this place."

The group headed out of the inn hastily, Rin dropping a large sum of money on the counter as they left. They split off almost immediately in an attempt to throw off whoever was on their trail. Rin took the immediate lead wanting nothing more to get her sister and her lover to safety.

"Rin… that which we spoke of last night…" Sango muttered as the two carefully trekked the path, keeping their eyes open for an ambush. "You have my blessing."

The younger girl froze abruptly and spun on her heels to take in her elder sister's face. "I apologize; I must have misheard you…" Rin started.

"No dearest sister you did not." Sango stopped as well; she would not leave Rin on harsh terms. The two had gone through too much for such a horrid ending to their lives together.

"Who am I to judge you? I feel your heart's confusion. And it tells me that whatever this may have started off as has evolved into something more. What that is? I am unsure of, but I trust your judgment in such matters. My only regret is that I have not the time to meet the man that has had a hand in turning you into the strong woman that stands before me."

"Sango I…" Rin started before the sound of a commotion reached their ears. Rin's words became lost as the duo and their feline moved towards the end of their path. The trio hid between the trees, weapons at the ready as they watched the scene before them unfold.

"Lord Kohaku, please stay your weapon. Your father wishes you home un-maimed." A foot soldier said as he and his platoon aimed their arrows at Kohaku and Miroku.

"I shall go with you but this poor traveler. Let him take his leave, he simply guiding me to the docks…" Kohaku said taking a defensive stance in front of the monk.

"As if we would ever believe such a thing… Tell me boy where are your darling sisters? I taste the youngest in the air…" Onigumo appeared suddenly at the side of the platoon. His eyes were practically manic.

"They are no longer here, Rin and Sango fled to the continent. I was set to follow them." Kohaku said without wavering.

Onigumo's face became dark and his grin became menacing. "Not that good of a liar are you boy? Kill them both."

"But sir our orders were…" The foot soldier started before he found Onigumo's blade through his stomach. After kicking the man off of his blade, Onigumo licked it clean as his eyes began to glow red. "I would be easier ningen to just do as I say…"

"He's a youkai…" Miroku muttered as the sky began to darken. The young monk pulled out a sutra that made a barrier just in time. Onigumo's shadow rose from the ground and decapitated and maimed what was left of the taijiya he had brought with him. Rin and Sango moved from the tree line ready to attack Onigumo in an attempt to save those who weren't killed in his first attack. But he quickly vanished and reappeared on the other side of the clearing.

"Their deaths can easily be blamed on you Rin; you have quite the bloody reputation love." The dark man chuckled as the sky itself seemed to groan.

"What in the world…" Kohaku muttered as he turned his eyes upward to the sky. A cloud of youkai had blocked out the sun. Their numbers were in the hundreds but they seemed to be waiting on something.

"But let us see if you can survive this…" Onigumo laughed before fading into the forest. The last they heard of his voice was the shrill cry, "Attack!"

"Run!" Sango yelled as the dark cloud of youkai descended upon the earth. And that's when everything began to go wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

Perhaps he would rethink the peace treaties his father had put into place almost three centuries ago. Sesshomaru stared at the young princess before him. She was a phoenix youkai and she came to him in an extravagant kimono of red and gold. Her long hair knotted so intricately that Sesshomaru silently mused on the time taken to achieve such a dim-witted goal.

She spoke, her voice a bit deeper than he had envisioned. "Sesshomaru-sama… I am Princess Abi. The elders have sent me to visit your homestead in the hopes that we may one day become mates." With her head still bowed she presented him with a letter.

The young youkai lord weighted the consequences of simply not reading the letter and sending the princess on her way. Yes, war could be quite beneficial. And if he played his cards right, the elders would die and he would hear no more of their nonsense. But war could also be quite the annoyance. He supposed the girl could not cause too much trouble as long as he kept his distance.

"As you wish…" Sesshomaru replied. He turned around slowly eyeing the small kappa that tended to always be around his heels. "Jaken, see that her needs are met until her departure."

"Yes mi lord…" The small retainer muttered as he began to direct the two servants that arrived with her.

Sesshomaru barely took two steps before the princess behind him spoke again. "My departure, my lord?" She questioned rushing after him, gathering up the front of her kimono to quickly reach him.

"Your departure is inevitable. You are a guest and as such you have free reign of my estate during your time here. But the southern hall is my domain and your presence is not desired there…" His response was diplomatic albeit cold.

"So you are not sending me away yet you are preparing for my exit before I am given the chance to settle down?" The young woman asked.

"So it seems…"

"With all due respect Sesshomaru-sama, you have yet to get to know me. How can you be sure that we are not a compatible match? How can you be sure that I will ever leave your estate?" The woman he would have thought to be quiet seemed to have a large mouth and a haughty attitude coupled with it.

He honestly did not have much time for this new annoyance. His thoughts were with Rin and the measures he would take if she had not returned within the time he had allotted her. The youkai lord suddenly felt a bit drained. Perhaps he should have just tied her up in his room, at least he would be able to vent out his frustrations.

Sesshomaru turned to the phoenix youkai and captured her eyes. He supposed some would call her beautiful, though her features were a bit too sharp for his liking. Gold bore deeply into red and the longer he held her gaze, the redder her cheeks became.

Eventually tiring of the staring game he had initiated he spoke. "Princess Abi, your presence shall be tolerated. But I have other matters to attend to. When you bore of this retreat you are free to leave. I assure you none within my estate will stop you." With that being said he headed deeper into his estate leaving a stunned and flustered youkai lady behind.

* * *

"Are you waiting for someone my lord?" Princess Abi asked as she stepped into the southern courtyard. She found him carefully leaned against a large tree, his eyes trained on the now waning moon. In a few days it would be halved. She stood before him barefoot in a golden sleeping kimono, her fingers fiddling with her sleeves.

"It is not your place to know." Sesshomaru replied simply not moving beyond his lips.

"Well then do you mind if I enjoy the nighttime air in your presence my lord." She asked softly. Her hair was free from the entrapments that had held it the day they had met. Not much interaction had happened since then. Sesshomaru kept to himself, always either in his study or library. These two places she was advised to never seek his presence in.

"As you wish..." Sesshomaru replied. The night was growing old and Rin would probably not appear. He wondered if she wanted him to come for her, her absence after their last conversation had eaten away at his patience. She was hiding something from him and the mere thought of such was maddening to his inner demon.

Princess Abi sat at the taiyoukai's feet and looked up into the sky. "It is beautiful isn't it?" She started not expecting a reply and likewise not receiving one. "The stars flicker like cold flames in the distance."

"Why are you still here?" Sesshomaru asked looking down towards her dark head, wishing for a moment that another sat in her place.

"Because, I have yet to know you Sesshomaru-sama and you still do not know me." The young woman sighed. "I believe our partnership shall be beneficial to us both. And maybe the fates will find it comical to make you think along similar lines."

Sesshomaru pushed himself up from the tree and moved towards his rooms. "Such thoughts and desires are unnecessary for such a thing between you and I shall never come to pass." And with that he disappeared into his halls leaving a stunned princess to ponder over his words.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru…" The elder called to the younger lord. "I have heard no news of your relationship with Princess Abi, so I have come myself to see if there is good news to be told."

Sesshomaru looked up from the scroll he had been reading. He dismissed Jaken, who had brought the elder to his study, with his eyes. "Hn…"

The robust youkai raised an eyebrow and smiled. He would not be put off by Sesshomaru's behavior. "Don't be so shy my boy. Tell me where is the future Lady of the West. Your little imp informed me that your mother's comb has gone missing."

Sesshomaru put down the scroll making a mental note to kill the imp. He had just caused more problems than his years of service were worth. His long fingers twitched before he was able to successfully fight back the urge to massage his own temple. "The location of the comb is none of your concern." Sesshomaru replied finally turning to face his visitor.

The elder furrowed his brow. "Well of course it is. Princess Abi was the match that I procured for you. And since you have already started courting…"

"I have done no such thing." This conversation was leaving him a bit drained. Or perhaps it was something else. Sesshomaru barely stopped himself from furrowing his brows together. He was unsure as to why he suddenly felt as though his youki was being pulled from his body.

"Then where have you lain the comb of betrothal?" The elder questioned as anger began to seep into his words.

"I do not intend on repeating myself. This Sesshomaru is not a parrot to be used for your amusement.'' The Lord of the West stated before abruptly standing, his movement startling the elder and Princess Abi who had appeared at the doorway to properly great her sponsor. She recovered quickly however and went about the proper greeting as one of her station should.

On bended knee she began, "My lord and elder, it is an honor to have you visit, kind sir, for the sake of…" Princess Abi recited before looking up into Sesshomaru's red ridged eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked meekly.

Sesshomaru shook his head as though attempting to regain his concentration. But his eyes continued to bleed red and he seemed disoriented. Without another word he flew out the doorway, a sword pulsing in his hand before being secured to his waist.

* * *

Rin was not entirely sure of the amount of time that passed while she battled the 'would be' endless throng. But the events that defined it had lasted a few lifetimes. The young taijiya lay broken and draped haphazardly across the carcass of a youkai she had slain. Her brother's sword embedded in her side, bathed in her blood.

The young woman shifted a bit in an attempt to get a view of the field she had just woken up in to be assured that she had indeed been left for dead. Her vision blurred and began to twist from the effort. But she did realize that she was alone.

Her fingers gently gripped at the blade lodged in her torso. With a quick jut of her hips she threw herself towards the ground, landing none to softly and almost completely expelling the blade from her waist. The agonizing scream of pain was bitten down upon and muffled into a quiet pique.

Her vision continued to blur more radically as she pushed herself towards a fallen basilisk. Her blood covered fingers clutched at the beast's fang which was covered in acidic venom. With an energy she swore she should not have in the state she was in, she aimed the fang toward her torso letting the venom seal the wound closed. The venom would simply paralyze her, not kill her as the gaping wound in her side had intended.

Her palms burned as did her wound. The blood began to stink as if it was coming to a boil. But she ignored it until her arduous task was done. Only losing consciousness twice before closing the gash in her side just enough so that she was sure she would not bleed to death before her lungs became paralyzed. With one damned fate traded for a longer more painful and perhaps pitiable one, Rin once again surveyed her surroundings. This time she forced her vision to stay steady.

In the distance she could see her sister's weapon, the hiraikotsu, standing proudly atop a small hill, lodged in the skull of a forgotten enemy, all alone. The boomerang stood next to a large pit in the ground as a reminder of the happenings of that day. Leaned tiredly up against its base was Kirara. But Rin could not tell if the fire cat still lived or if she was herself, a final memorial to the sacrifice that Miroku and Sango had made.

Had the monk not opened up the void of his hand and pointed it to the sky, there was no doubt in her mind that she would be dead by now. The fighting had been tiresome and they, even being all that they were, were still human.

Had her sister not ran to his side when he faltered, and held him up as his strength failed. Had she not needed to be with her lover in this world or the next. Perhaps even then Rin would have died. The bulk of the horde had been sucked into the void that consumed Miroku and Sango. What was left was taken out by Rin and Kohaku albeit but the one that stabbed her brother in the chest.

Yes, that event left her confused. Had she not seen her brother stabbed in the chest and watched the life drain from his eyes? Rin looked accusingly at his sword, now broken and eaten away by acid. Had she not flown into a blind rage and attempted to draw blood from Onigumo. No she had. And if she had controlled her temper, perhaps she wouldn't be lying on the ground, basilisk venom running through her veins as an attempt to stop her from bleeding out.

She let out a genuine sigh before forcing her body forward, as she crawled towards her sisters weapon. And she had stabbed him, clear in the gut. But alas it was nothing more than a puppet. And as she turned to find him, she saw her brother stand. And as her broken heart thought to be mended, for so much loss could only break one's heart and soul and do nothing more, he shattered what was left of it by plunging his weapon in her side.

Rin dragged herself towards the fire cat as her lower body began to numb. The trek was lonesome, painful and felt like it took an eternity. Other wounds left a trail of blood behind her. She reached her destination this time only losing consciousness for a moment. She wrapped the still warm feline in her arms, overly thankful that the pet still breathed, and that she was not the only survivor of this massacre.

She let out a tired sigh, almost unsure as to what to do next. For a moment she rested. She recalled how Kohaku's eyes seemed to come back to life, and when he realized what he had done tears began to slip down his cheeks. How he whispered her name as she fell forward and onto the ground. And then she remembered him. Onigumo walked over to her and kicked her body on its side before leaning over and whispering in her ear.

"Take the name of your true executioner to the grave. I am Naraku and I give you this knowledge as a gift." The hanyou smirked before covering himself in a baboon cloak. "I have in my possession everything you've ever dreamed of caring about. Your sibling is under my control and with him I will eventually kill all your kin. But not until they suffer a fate worse than death."

"Silly puppet master, Kohaku will cut his strings." Rin ground out.

"Confident as always love." He muttered before grabbing the hilt of the sword and twisting it. Rin let out an agonizing wail before biting her tongue and fighting for consciousness. "Bleed out and take comfort that your sister shall meet you on the other side, and all that you know shall be close behind. Kohaku let us be off."

Within an instant the boy was up and muttered a submissive, "Yes Lord Naraku." Before following the path his new master made. It was then that she first lost consciousness only to come to alone in the field of corpses.

Rim snapped herself out of her rested trance. She couldn't afford this luxury her body was screaming for she would complete a simple chore before allowing that. She hadn't much time before the venom would work its way completely through her blood immobilizing most of her body.

Her rapidly numbing fingers pushed at her sister's weapon and when it finally gave way to her effort, Rin attached it to her body before lying down at the mouth of the pit wherein she last saw Sango and Miroku. If this was how she would be laid to rest then so be it. But her sister's weapon would go with her. She offered up a short prayer before clutching at a lone prayer bead and allowing herself to be taken by the darkness.

In this darkness she dreamed, or perhaps she was hallucinating. But Sango called out sweetly to her and sat next to her in the field of corpses. Her sister was dressed in a white kimono her dark hair loose and floating behind her on a soft breeze. "So dear heart, you lie in a puddle of your own blood in the middle of a battlefield of corpses. What is your next move pray tell?"

Rin felt herself sigh but she could barely move, only enough to see her sibling, only enough to speak. "I suppose, I die. I am mortal am I not? Or perhaps I am dead. For I am speaking to you and I swear I saw you and Miroku pulled into an abyss in an attempt to save me and Kohaku."

"Perhaps that is what you saw. I do not know. We are here now. You are wounded."

"Oh yes… What a bothersome wound our brother inflicted on me as the puppet master strung him up and forced him to dance. I suppose I shouldn't be here and die so that someone might save him." Rin muttered as she looked down at her blood and burn covered fingers. Kirara rested at her side, barely breathing but still holding on.

"That would be a reasonable thought…" Sango replied. "Perhaps you should rest first."

"Am I not resting? So that I may have strength when I am found?" Rin said softly.

"Who's to say when you will be found?"

"Actually, it will probably be a bit sooner than I consciously intended." Rin muttered before closing her eyes. "He's looking for me."

Sango shifted before lying next to her younger sibling and looking into the sky. "He?"

"Sesshomaru-sama… I can feel him pulling at me. Or am I pulling at him? I do not know, but I am glad I did not lose his gift…" Rin muttered struggling to stay awake.

"I shall stay by your side until he is here. Rest and I will watch over you." Sango replied softly. "And if he does not come we shall travel to the next place together." The older muttered. Rin swore she could feel a cool kiss like a breeze on her forehead before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The taiyoukai stood over his lover's blood stained body. He resisted the urge to transform in fury and pushed his youki back though his eyes still remained red. A pulsation from his side made him acknowledge the sword that had come to him as he left his estate. The Tenseiga pulsated thrice more before he unsheathed it and pointed it towards Rin. What happened caught him a bit off guard.

A young woman seemingly materialized. She was dressed in a white kimono and sat next to Rin softly rubbing her hair. "You must be Sesshomaru-sama." The young woman said when she realized the demon was quite aware of her presence. "Do not fret, she still lives."

His eyes slowly went back to their original gold. "This Sesshomaru does not '_fret'_."

The young woman's eyebrows rose at his comment before she smirked. "Ah, I see now a great many things. I am Sango. I told her I would wait with her until you arrived or until she passed. I was to be her guide to the next realm, but it seems I am not yet needed."

"What happened here?" Sesshomaru questioned as he knelt down to take a closer look at Rin and her wounds. The girl had developed a slight shiver but she was breathing. He reached out slowly to touch her cheek. She muttered something akin to his name before forcing out a deep breath. The sound of her breath somehow calmed him.

"She can give you more detail when she awakes. But I haven't much time. She poisoned herself so she would not bleed out. It was a bit unorthodox but it did as she intended." Sango looked at the taiyoukai and smiled. "Please, save her and help her. There is a battle coming that will be far more dangerous than this one. And I no longer can fight at her side."

"Hn." Sesshomaru muttered before preparing to sheath the Tenseiga.

Sango smiled lightly before bowing. "It has been an honor Sesshomaru-sama." She said before fading into nothingness. Sesshomaru finally sheathed his sword and gathered Rin and her possessions into his arms. Within a few seconds he was off into the clouds carrying her broken body to safety.


	13. Chapter 13

If there was a single moment that rerouted the Second Bastard Princess of the Taijiya's life it had to be the death of her sister's mother. A great battle had come to the gates of the village while the lady had been caring for and playing with her adopted child.

The Lady of the Taijiya had one true desire for her adopted youngest, she wanted her to be a true lady. Her eldest was a tomboyish warrior, her son the kind hearted version of his father. But the youngest of her husband's children, the one she did not bare was more like her than her own flesh and blood. And she wanted more than blood and slaughter for the young princess.

The young Rin was in her sixth summer that year. Her sun kissed locks bounced around her chubby face as she fell into step behind her adoptive mother in their favorite place, the gardens. Here she gathered knowledge about the many different plants there and played and giggled.

Had she been anyone else she would have been training to be a slayer. But the lady had made sure the child was not so easily thrown to the training block. Though she did often weave tales of grandeur and honor at bed time. She made sure she emphasized that there were other ways in which to live one's life.

The pair had been quite immersed in a flower bed that the younger had created the prior year. A few unknown plants had begun to sprout and the decision had to be made if they were to be weeded out or allowed to flourish. They had been discussing the pros and cons of both options for a while. That was until the lady looked up to see the smoke.

It seeped across the sky like a storm cloud quietly enveloping their home. The lady shooed Rin towards the forest, fear settling into her features. She was heavy with child and had no weapons at her disposal. She followed closely behind trying to make sure they weren't followed. And it was in the moment that the pair came in sight of the trees, that the lady let her guard down in favor of relief, and the world began to spin a bit faster.

Rin was pulling on her adopted mother's hand when it was ripped from hers; a large claw was protruding through the woman's chest. And she barely had time to produce a single tear before she was dead. And Rin too would have followed her path to the netherworld had her father not appeared and saved her, decapitating his foe moments too late.

He cradled his lady's body in his arms mourning her loss and the loss of his unborn child. And then with a growl that seemed to shake the earth he turned his rage onto his youngest. "This is your fault; you should have been able to protect her! Yet you are weak and worthless! You shall never be worthy of this clan!" His eyes bled misdirected hatred and rage.

So the child did the first thing that came to mind. She ran. She ran right into the western lands, right onto their lord's grounds. And when he came into her line of vision she knew what she had to do. She would prove herself worthy and avenge her mother's death by killing the Lord of the West.

Eventually she had to accept defeat and return home, but when she did she began to train herself to become the best fighter she could be. The hatred in her father's eyes never left and eventually her eyes mirrored his. But during all of this, she constantly tried to exact her revenge on one who had no idea why a small child was all hell bent on killing him.

The young woman would have woken with a jump start had her chest not been bound tight enough to constrict the large gasp of air she attempted the moment her eyes shot open. This did not deter her though, it just allowed for a moment of confusion. Her almond eyes attempted to take in the small suite to no avail. She couldn't make out the richly decorated room with sun beams dancing playfully around silver and purple ornaments. Her eyes did however fall upon a moving green object in a corner muttering to itself.

She forced her body upward refusing to make a sound even though her body screamed angrily at her, and the room attempted to spin. Her final memories seemed to dance around her mind, neither here nor there. She heard the green figure curse angrily and continued to do whatever it's appointed task was.

Her eyes felt weak and tired and she was sure that the basilisk venom had not completely left her body. Everything was a blur of colors and it made her feel threatened. She automatically ran her hands around her carefully searching for a weapon. She was surprised to find a small blade near the bed. She clutched it and quietly stalked towards the cursing green figure.

Her legs felt a bit heavy and sluggish and she silently wondered how long she had been unconscious. She routed all of her excess energy to moving like the assassin that she was. Quietly she crept across the room, surprising herself at the lack of mishaps that she could have encountered due to her vision being as horrid as it was. As she got closer she could make out what it was saying, and it was enough to make her spring her weak feeling body into action.

"Stupid disgusting ningen, why if she was not my lord's guest I would simply burn her alive. Filthy thing… Make sure she is without want he says… Why I… Ahhhh!" It screamed as the young woman forced it to the floor and held the blade to what she assumed was its throat.

"Tell me where I am." She demanded, her throat was dry and her voice came out in a raspy whisper. Her body had begun to sweat from the effort she had placed into this ambush. But she didn't have much choice. She had to escape and locate Kohaku.

"This Jaken will tell you no such thing you nasty filthy…"

"Jaken." The authoritative voice called out, silencing the toad looking being. "You were told to retrieve me the moment she awoke.

"I… I'm sorry my lord but she…"

"Is it your intent to make a mockery of me?"

"What? Of course not my lord! This lowly Jaken only wishes to serve you! Please take pity on my err!" The imp groveled.

"Leave."

The young woman's grip loosened and the one called Jaken scrambled from under her and then out of the room. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She whispered recognizing the voice almost immediately. She pushed herself off the floor simultaneously letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"You are bleeding Rin." The room was spinning again but she was trying to get a hold of it. Sesshomaru's fingers made their way to her cheek and he lifted her face to his own. "Are you able to see me?"

"Not very well…" She answered honestly. She swayed on her feet before Sesshomaru gripped her waist.

"Tell me princess, you are barely conscious, practically blind, bleeding profusely and armed with a butter knife. What plan had you concocted to escape had I not appeared?" He asked his face beaming in unseen amusement.

"Butter knife?" Rin questioned as Sesshomaru made the executive decision to carry her back to the futon. With one hand, he closed the screen door and then in a swift movement, he scooped her up and deposited her gently on the futon.

"You are aware that this Sesshomaru is not one to repeat himself." He replied using a single claw to cut open the bandages around Rin's torso.

"But of course. I was under the impression it was a dagger but I did not check the blade for sharpness." Rin admitted before attempting to wiggle away from Sesshomaru who was prodding her wound. "Also I had planned nothing beyond '_decapitate green blob after learning current location_'. A miscalculation most probably caused by a lack of blood on my part."

"Hn." Was the only reply she received before she felt Sesshomaru's tongue slide up the length of the wound Kohaku had inflicted upon her side. She shivered, all too familiar with that particular part of his body. He smirked against her skin. "Lie still my lady, lest your wound become infected and it becomes far too troublesome to extract information from your plump lips."

"Extract information?" Rin parroted, blood suddenly rising to her cheeks. She could not explain why she suddenly felt bare; more so than she ever could even when fully nude. And yet she could feel, at that moment, that only her chest was exposed to his eyes.

It was nerve wrecking. She couldn't see him and that was a very key part of her reading him. Vulnerable, it was not a feeling she was well acquainted with. But as the pace of her heart began to quicken, she knew that was what she was feeling. His fingers carefully ran up her sides avoiding the maze of cuts and bruises she had acquired during her most recent battle. His lips soon followed cautiously behind, ever so careful. For more careful than she was sure he had ever been with anything.

She closed her eyes and simply felt as there was nothing more she could do for escape from this beast was futile. She felt him caress her broken and scarred body. She felt him leave soft kisses upon her tattered frame. She felt him shift his weight over her making sure to barely touch her but somehow ravaging her all the same.

It felt like an eternity when he spoke again, his lips having found their way to her ear. His ministrations had left her electrifyingly dizzy and she was unsure of how long she could stay conscious. Her pride and ego had disappeared in this room, behind that screen. And they both knew that at that moment she was nothing more than his.

He purred ever so softly in her ear before gently nibbling at the lobe. "Sleep well Lady Rin for the tale you shall weave for me when you are well enough shall determine both of our fates." He lifted his head up and captured her lips, surprising Rin with this change of pace.

His kiss was soft, steady, slow and powerful. The dominance was still there, that would never leave. But it was as if they were no longer at battle. Something in this odd affair of theirs had changed and neither was completely aware of what it was. But Rin felt her arms wrapping around his chest attempting to pull him closer, attempting to pull him into her. He was the only thing left of hers that was real.

The youkai lord stopped and pulled himself away. His inner beast howled in his mind, angry from the lack of satisfaction it received. "Rest…" He ground out. Forcing himself up from the bed and making his way to the screen. He made a quick exit leaving the dizzy young woman half nude and exhausted. She did not fight the sleep as it came to claim her. She simply greeted it warmly as an old friend.

"My lord… may I sit with you under the stars?" Princess Abi asked as she came up from a bow and moved to sit on a bench near Sesshomaru without waiting for a response. She wore a pink sleeping kimono this night, it dragged the ground but barely hid her bare feet.

Sesshomaru was sitting leaned against a tree, his eyes on the skies. A small bundle of fur was curled up next to his side sleeping lightly. It moved for a moment, opening up one red eye to identify the intruder and then scooting even closer to Sesshomaru's leg before falling back asleep.

"Oh my, what a cute little koneko!" The young phoenix youkai exclaimed. "What is her name?" She cooed.

Sesshomaru for once took his eyes away from the stars and looked at the woman before him. Perhaps if he entertained her she would leave. It seemed when he ignored her she wished to stay for a more extended amount of time. "This Sesshomaru does not know."

It was true. The fire cat that he knew was Rin's possession did not come with a name known to him. The small beast had been asleep until the day after its master had first awoken. It had been two days since then and Rin had not been fully conscious in three.

For some reason the fire cat had attached itself to Sesshomaru whenever he was near the Southern Halls. Otherwise she sat at her master's side watching, protecting. And Sesshomaru had to admit that was far more reassuring that Jaken could ever be.

"Oh well perhaps we should give her one?" The princess suggested slowly inching over to the smaller youkai in an attempt to pet her. The fire cat swatted at her hand, claws in, as a look of annoyance washed over her features. She got up and limped to Sesshomaru's other side to continue her nap.

"It is not your place to name her." Sesshomaru replied turning his attention away from the princess.

"Oh…" The trio sat in silence for a while and Sesshomaru almost forgot the woman was there until she spoke again. "Have you considered me at all my lord?" The young woman whispered out suddenly.

"There is nothing to consider." He said coolly.

"Please, why am I not a suitable candidate? I do not know what I have done. And I do not know what I can do so that you may change your views and make me your mate and lady." For a moment years of training and preparation evaporated and a look of distress passed across her face.

Sesshomaru stood up and towered over the young woman. "Your place is not and shall never be at this Sesshomaru's side. This is not a path that you can alter. It is set in stone." He began to walk towards his quarters.

The princess had begun to cry softly. "Is there another who has already gathered your affections?" She asked as he posture became less regal and more downtrodden.

Sesshomaru hesitated in his step for but a mere moment. But he quickly caught himself and continued away. A short reply rolling quietly off of his tongue. "Prehaps."


End file.
